Die Unvollendeten
by Satia Entreri
Summary: Geschichtenfragmente, Storyanfänge, Szenen... nichts davon vollendet aber jede Zeile ein kleines Stück Besessenheit. Ein Sammelsurium von SnapeHermineMusen.
1. Desaster

**DIE UNVOLLENDETEN**

Diese Geschichte ist keine.

Ich werde in dieser "Geschichte" all die Stücke, Szenen, Anfänge unterbringen, die zum Teil einmal eine Geschichte werden sollten, die aber zu einem nicht uneheblichen Teil auch einfach nur Gedankenfragmente waren, die ich niedergeschrieben habe, um sie danach nie wieder anzurühren. Trotz dieser stiefmütterlichen Behandlung waren mir alle diese Szenen einmal so wichtig, daß ich sie aufgeschrieben habe und sie dann so, wie sie waren, für mich stehenbleiben konnten.

Jedes Kapitel ist ein Biss einer übereifrigen Muse gewesen, die unmittelbar danach das Weite gesucht hat...

Ich warne also davor... nichts in dieser Geschichte ist vollendet. Und eigentlich sollen diese Anfänge und Szenen auch nie vollendet werden. Es ist trotzdem möglich, daß ich das eine oder andere davon irgendwann aus dieser Geschichte herauslöse und doch noch weiterschreibe und vollende - aber geplant ist das nicht.

Wer keine frei stehenden Szenen mag, sollte hier nicht anfangen zu lesen.

Ich habe meine restlichen unvollendeten Geschichten gelöscht, weil es höchst unwahrscheinlich ist, daß ich sie je zuendeschreiben werde. Die einzige Geschichte die ich noch zu beenden gedenke ist "Der Sessel meines Vaters".

PS: Gleich das erste Fragment ist nicht nur von mir, sondern auch von Kira...

* * *

Ein Storybeginn, der Snape einmal von einer gänzlich anderen Seite zeigte und die Muggelwelt auf höchst gefährliche Weise ins Spiel bringen sollte...

* * *

**DESASTER**

Satia und Kira

* * *

Das war's! Hermine war davon überzeugt, daß dies ihr Ende sein würde. Sie hatte die auf sie gerichtete Waffe gesehen, sie hatte den Schuß gehört, den Rauch um die Mündung gesehen und das Gefühl gehabt, sie könne sogar die Kugel sehen, die auf sie zugeflogen kam. Doch in exakt diesem Moment packte sie der rothaarige Mann der mit ihm hier war und riß sie zu Boden. Er rettete sie – um den Preis, daß die Kugel sich in ihn selbst hineinbohrte. 

„MATTHEW!" Snape schrie den Namen des Rothaarigen, konnte aber nicht eingreifen, weil er selbst in den brausenden Kampf eingebunden war und um sein Leben rang.

Hermine hatte aufgeschrien, als sie mit dem Rücken hart auf den regennassen Asphalt aufschlug und das Gewicht des Mannes auf ihr sie zusätzlich nach unten preßte. Seine Augen waren vor Schmerz und Überraschung weit aufgerissen, bevor sie sich verdrehten und er bewußtlos wurde.

Der Hinterhof, in dem Magier und Muggel in einem irrsinnigen Durcheinander kämpften war so sehr von den umherhuschenden Schatten aller Beteiligten überzogen, daß alles wirkte, wie ein schlechter Schwarzweißfilm, der von einem in rasendem Tempo stotternden Projektor an eine rissige Leinwand geworfen wurde.

Für einen Moment blieb Hermine unter ihrem Retter liegen und versuchte erneut, herauszufinden, was hier um sie herum eigentlich geschah.

Flüche und Kugeln – eine brisante Mischung...

Man konnte glauben, zwei Todesser seien auf die Mafia getroffen. Hermine wußte es nicht, sie wußte nur, daß beide Seiten böse waren. Daß auf beiden Seiten Verbrecher standen. Ihre Peiniger und der Mörder Dumbledores – der Todesser Snape, zusammen mit einem rothaarigen Mann, die sich ihnen entgegenstellten. Dabei war sie doch nur kurz einkaufen gewesen, als man sie plötzlich gepackt und in die Seitenstraße gezerrt hatte. Die Unbekannten hatten sie auf diesen Hinterhof geschliffen und ohne großartige Vorreden geprügelt, um den Verbleib von Ginny aus ihr herauszuholen, von der sie nicht wußte, wo sie war.

Warum Snape plötzlich aufgetaucht war – WANN er aufgetaucht war, konnte Hermine nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen und sie wußte auch nicht wer sein Begleiter waren – nur daß er die Männer, die sie prügelten, kannten, war offensichtlich.

Daß die Frau, die die Schläger in ihren Händen hatten, Hermine war, hatte Snape mit einem Sekundenbruchteil der Fassungslosigkeit erst bemerkt, als er sie an ihren Haaren nach oben gerissen hatte, um sie in eine Ecke zwischen zwei Abfallkontainer und damit aus dem Weg zu stoßen.

Als Hermine sich aufgerappelt hatte und fliehen wollte, kam die Kugel...

Noch immer lag Hermine unter dem Mann, den Snape gerade „Matthew" genannt hatte und sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen, wie Snape sich, wie auch Matthew bis gerade eben noch, einen der Schläger nach dem anderen vornahm. Fünf standen noch... Die ersten zwei tötete er mit einem Fluch, dessen Name sie von Harry kannte. Seine Gegner wurden von der Magie an zahllosen Stellen aufgeschlitzt und bluteten innerhalb weniger Sekunden regelrecht aus.

Doch bevor er einen weiteren Mann töten konnte, schlug ihm die Magie eines seiner Gegener den Zauberstab aus der Hand.

Das hielt ihn jedoch keineswegs auf. Mit einem urwüchsigen Schrei stürzte Snape sich auf die verbliebenen drei Gegner unter denen nur noch ein Zauberer war. Snape packte den ersten Muggel und hielt ihn wie einen Schild vor sich, als der Unverzeihliche des Zauberers auf Snape losschoß. Mit einem Schrei brach der Muggel in Snapes Armen zusammen. Noch während der Tote fiel, griff Snape nach seiner Waffe, hob sie mit beiden Händen und feuerte das komplette Magazin auf den Zauberer, der mit dieser Attacke definitiv nicht gerechnet hatte.

Der letzte der Drei, der das helle Klicken des leeren Magazins mit einem breiten Grinsen zur Kenntnis nahm, stürzte sich von hinten auf Snape. Dieser duckte sich jedoch ein wenig, packte den Angreifer bei einem Arm und riß ihn sich mit dem Schwung den der Fremde in seinen Angriff gelegt hatte, über seine Schulter und schlug ihn über sich rüber vor sich auf den Boden. Und noch bevor der Mann sich wieder hochrappeln konnte, hatte Snape seinen Schädel an Hinterkopf und Kinn gegriffen und ihm mit einer brachialen Seitwertsbewegung, die von einem gruseligen Krachen begleitet wurde, das Genick gebrochen.

Warum konnte er das?!!

Schwer atmend blieb Hermines ehemalige Lehrer für wenige Sekunden über dem letzten Gegner stehen und starrte ihn an. Seine Haare hingen ihm wirr ins Gesicht. Das schwarze Hemd klebte ihm regen- und schweißnass am Körper.

Dann drehte er sich um, griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der in einer Pfütze gelanden war, lief mit wenigen Schritten auf seinen Begleiter zu und kniete sich zu ihm runter.

„Matthew! Scheiße, Mann, wach auf!" er schlug ihm leicht auf die Wange, aber der Mann rührte sich nicht.

„VERFLUCHT!" Er sah sich um, fand aber nicht, was er suchte.

Hermine schob sich unter Matthew hervor und wollte gehen, aber Snape fauchte sie an: „Du bleibst, wo du bist!"

Hermine wagte es nicht, den Befehl zu ignorieren.

Er begann, einen Heilzauber zu sprechen, gab aber schnell wieder auf.

„Die Kugel steckt zu tief, ich komme nicht ran!" Er schlug dem Mann wieder vor die Wange, um ihn aus seiner Bewußtlosigkeit zu holen. Aber auch ohne fundierte Medizinkenntnisse konnte man sehen, daß die Überlebenschancen des Mannes im besten Falle winzig waren.

„Matthew, tu mir das nicht an." Die Verzweiflung in seiner Stimme paßte nicht zu dem Mann, der gerade mordend durch die Reihen seiner Gegner gegangen war.

„Sie müssen Ihn nach St. Mungos bringen.", sagte Hermine leise, in Angst, er könne sie für einen Kommentar ebenfalls umbringen.

„Ich kann ihn nicht apparieren. Nicht in diesem Zustand." Er sah sich noch einmal um. Plötzlich sprang er auf und rannte zu einem der Männer rüber. Er kniete sich neben ihn und durchwühlte seine Taschen.

Hermine hörte das Klimpern von Schlüsseln, als er sich wieder aufrichtete. Er betrachtete den Schlüssel kurz und drückte dann darauf.

Eines der Autos unmittelbar neben ihnen piepte, die Lichter blinkten einmal kurz auf und man hörte das Klicken mit dem sich die Türen geöffnet hatten.

„Ja!"

Er stürzte wieder zu seinem Partner, neben dem Hermine nun zitternd hockte..

„Helfen Sie mir.", fauchte er sie an und gemeinsam brachten sie den Rothaarigen mit einer Mischung aus Tragen und Schwebezauber auf den Rücksitz des Wagens.

Keine Minute später lenkte Snape den Wagen in einem gefährlichen Tempo von dem Hinterhof herunter auf die Straßen Londons, nachdem er Hermine mit vorgehaltenem Zauberstab auf den Beifahrersitz gesetzt hatte. Immer wieder wandte er sich, trotz der überhöhten Geschwindigkeit, kurz nach hinten um, um zu sehen, wie es dem Mann ging.

Hermine ersparte sich die Frage, woher Snape wußte, wie man ein Auto lenkte, sie ersparte sich die Frage, warum er die Waffe des letzten Gegners an sich genommen und nun im Bund seiner Hose stecken hatte, sie ersparte sich die Frage, wer Matthew war... sie versucht einfach nur, nicht vor Angst durchzudrehen und Snape aus dem Augenwinkeln zu beobachten, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas herauszufinden.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie vor St. Mungos angekommen waren.

Snape blieb für einem Moment in dem laufenden Wagen unbewegt sitzen. Schien zu überlegen. Hermine erschrak fürchterlich, als er mit einem unterdrückten, wütenden Schrei seinen Kopf nach hinten gegen die Kopflehne schlug und gleichzeitig einmal auf das Lenkrad einhieb.

Dann wandte er sich an sie.

„Sie bringen ihn mit einem Schwebezauber rein, verstanden? Sie erklären, daß Sie ihn gefunden haben, wie er von Muggelverbrechern angegriffen und angeschossen wurde, daß Sie nicht wissen, wer er ist und dann kommen Sie wieder her."

Er hatte bei diesen Worten hart ihr Handgelenk gepackt und war mit seinem Gesicht dicht vor ihrem, als er hinzufügte. „Und dann kommen Sie wieder her. Ich schwöre Ihnen, daß ich Sie finden werde, wenn Sie nicht wieder herkommen."

Als ihr Gesichtsausdruck ihn nicht überzeugte, drückte er mit seiner Hand noch fester zu, so daß Hermine leise aufschrie.

„Diese Typen werden wiederkommen, Granger. Ich habe kein Interesse an Ihnen – aber ich habe ein Interesse daran, daß die Sie nicht bekommen. Und ich werde dafür sorgen. Wie genau das geschieht, lieg ganz bei Ihnen. Fliehen Sie jetzt bei dieser Gelegenheit und ich finde Sie und bringe Sie um. Oder kommen Sie zurück und ich bringe Sie in Sicherheit, bis das hier vorbei ist."

„Was...", begann Hermine stockend, aber Snape fiel ihr auf der Stelle ins Wort.

„Nicht jetzt! Später!"

Er half ihr, Matthew aus dem Wagen zu bringen und blieb dann bei dem Wagen, während Hermine den Bewußtlosen ins Zaubererkrankenhaus brachte. Sie konnte sehen, daß es dem Todesser unter den Nägeln brannte, selbst mit hineinzugehen, aber sie wußte, genauso gut wie er, daß jeder Zauberer der magischen Welt wußte, wie er aussah und daß er auf der Stelle verhaftet würde.

Im Krankenhaus hatte sie es mit Hilferufen geschafft, daß man sie sofort an der Schlange der Wartenden vorbeigelassen hatte. Auf der Stelle waren mehrere Medimagier herangeeilt und kümmerten sich um den Verletzten und der Aufruhr um den von einer Muggelwaffe angeschossenen Zauberer war so groß, daß es nicht auffiel, als sie das Krankenhaus wieder verließ.

Snape ging wie eine nervöse Katze vor dem Wagen auf und ab und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sich vor Angst übergeben zu müssen, wenn sie noch näher an den Mann heranmußte, der nicht nur Albus Dumbledore getötet hatte, sondern offenbar auch noch diverse andere Menschen – und der es ganz offen in Erwägung gezogen hatte, auch sie umzubringen.

Als Snape sie sah, kam er auf sie zu und packte sie am Arm.

„Endlich! Wo waren Sie so lange?"

Hermine bekam keine Möglichkeit zu antworten, als er sie schon gepackt hatte und gemeinsam mit ihr wegappariert war.

Vor einem großen Supermarkt, der etwas außerhalb auf einem größeren, freien Feld lag, umringt von endlos vielen Parkplätzen, kamen sie aus und Hermine fragte sich, was sie hier nachts wollten, als er sie erneut ergriff und mit ihr apparierte, so daß sie hinter der großen Frontscheibe im Verkaufsraum des Geschäftes standen.

Er packte auf einem Wühltisch, auf dem Rucksäcke zum Verkauf angeboten wurden, zwei der Rucksäcke, warf einen davon Hermine zu.

Sie fing ihn auf und sah ihn fragend an.

„Packen Sie ein, was Sie brauchen. Kleidung zum Wechseln, Waschzeug, oder was immer Sie wollen und etwas zu trinken. Wir werden zwei bis drei Tage von der Bildfläche verschwunden sein.

Mit offenem Mund starrte sie Snape an und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er begann, sich einfach in den Regalen zu bedienen.

„Fangen Sie an!", schrie er, als sie nicht sofort seinen Worten folge leistete und Hermine begann, ebenfalls, einzupacken, was sie brauchen würde.

Eine Viertelstunden später hatten sie das Geschäft, in dem sie sich gerade des Diebstahls schuldig gemacht hatte, verlassen, ohne Alarm ausgelöst zu haben und wieder apparierte Snape mit ihr.

Zu ihrem großen Erstaunen kamen sie erneut vor St. Mungos aus und er schob sie wortlos mitsamt des Rucksacks in den Wagen und fuhr los.

„Warum apparieren wir nicht? Warum benutzen wir dieses Auto?", fragte sie irgendwann zögerlich und leise.

„Weil gewisse Leute den Zielort des Apparierens nachvollziehen können, wenn die Spur noch frisch ist. Mit dem Wagen finden sie uns nicht." Er hatte, als suche er etwas, während der letzten Viertelstunde ständig die Autos beobachtet, die am Straßenrand standen und an denen sie mit im Moment nicht ganz so schnellem Tempo vorbeifuhren. Genau in dem Moment, in dem er seinen Satz zuende gesprochen hatte, blieb er ziemlich abrupt neben einem Wagen stehen, der mit ihrem in Modell und Farbe exakt übereinstimmte. Er stieg zügig aus und stellte sich vor den fremden, geparkten Wagen, ging dann vor dem Nummernschild in die Hocke, zückte seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas. Dann wiederholte er das Selbe bei ihrem Fahrzeug.

Hermine wagte es, auszusteigen und sich vorne anzusehen, was Snape getan hatte, während er das Prozedere hinten wiederholte.

Er hatte ihrem Auto eine Kopie des Nummernschildes des geparkten Wagens gegeben.

Wenige Minuten später waren sie wieder unterwegs.

Seine Idee war hervorragend. Da der Besitzer des geparkten Autos an seinem Wagen alles unverändert vorfinden würde, liefen sie nicht Gefahr, daß sie in einem Auto saßen, das vielleicht als gestolen gemeldet war.

Als sie irgendwann ankamen, wo er hingewollt hatte, standen sie vor einem verlassenen Fabrikgebäude, das im Mondlicht auf gruselige Weise baufällig aussah. Obwohl sie hier vollkommen alleine waren, parkte Snape den Wagen in einer kaum einsehbaren Ecke, bevor sie ausstiegen.

Er stieg mit ihr eine wackelig aussehende, rostige Metalltreppe hoch und öffnete mit einem ganz normalen Schlüssel das quietschende Vorhängeschloß der Tür. Als sie das Gebäude betraten, konnte Hermine fühlen, daß irgendein Zauber auf dem Gebäude lag. Vielleicht eine Appariersperre...

Der Innenbereich war so dreckig, wie es von außen zu vermuten gewesen war und das war auch in dem Bereich nicht anders, in dem Snape offenbar mit diesem Matthew zusammen lebte. Zumindest hatten sie sich hier so eingerichtet, daß sie auf zwei durchgelegenen Drahtbetten auf mottenzerfressenen Matratzen schlafen und auf zusammengeschobenen, windschiefen Tischen essen konnten, und Hermine sah durch eine offene Nebentür, daß dort eine Duschgelegenheit und eine Toilette waren. Die ehemals wohl weißen Becken waren braun angelaufen und der Sichtschutz der Dusche war zur Hälfte weggebrochen.

Snape warf seinen Rucksack auf das eine Bett, das daraufhin quietschend durchhing. Dann zog er die Waffe aus seinem Hosenbund, ließ mit zwei geübten, völlig selbstverständlich wirkenden Bewegungen das Magazin aus der Waffe herausfallen, steckte es sich in die Tasche und warf die nun ungefährliche Waffe mit einer nebensächlichen Bewegung auf den Tisch.

Hermine zuckte zusammen, als das Metall auf das brüchige Holz krachte.

Snape beachtete sie nicht, sondern zog sich stattdessen das noch immer nasse Hemd mit einem Ruck über den Kopf und schleuderte es mit einem wütenden Laut auf sein Bett neben den Rucksack.

Unter dem Hemd kam eine nicht mehr ganz saubere Bandagierung aus grauem Verband zutage, die seinen Oberkörper von der Taille an bis unter die Brust stramm umwickelte und durch die an seiner rechten Flanke Blut hindurchgesickert war.

Er ließ sich mit einem weiteren ungehaltenen Laut auf der Kante des Bettes sinken, stützte die Ellenbogen auf seine Knie auf, lehnte sich nach vorne und legte den Kopf in die Hände.

„So eine verfluchte Scheiße...", murmelte er vor sich hin.

Hermine stand immer noch neben dem anderen Bett, ihren Rucksack fest in der Hand, als könne sie sich daran festhalten und als könne er ihr als Schild gegen den wütenden Todesser dienen, der nur wenige Meter von ihr entfernt saß.

* * *

_(Anm.: Ich glaube, ab hier war der Text von Kira)_

* * *

Er erhob sich so plötzlich, dass Hermine mit den Kniekehlen gegen die metallene Bettkante stieß und einen Moment aus dem Gleichgewicht zu geraten drohte. 

Snape ignorierte sie und ging mit großen Schritten durch die Nebentür, wo kurz darauf scheinbar einige Dinge zu Boden fielen.

Als er zurückkehrte, hielt er eine sterile Verpackungen in der Hand. Er warf sie aufs Bett und begann damit, den blutigen Verband zu lösen.

Hermine hielt den Atem an, als er die Lagen ärgerlich von seinem Körper wickelte.

Ganz langsam ließ sich sich auf dem Bett nieder, und als es quietschte, sah er kurz zu ihr, beinahe so, als hätte er ihre Anwesenheit zwischenzeitlich schon wieder vergessen.

Mit einem kritischen Blick schien er abschätzen zu wollen, ob sie dem Anblick von Blut gewachsen sei, ehe er die letzten Reste des Verbandes von der Wunde zog.

An seiner rechten Seite klaffte ein großer Schnitt, dessen blutige Ränder sich eindeutig entzündet hatten. Hermines Augen weiteten sich entsetzt und sie hatte gesprochen, ehe sie darüber nachdenken konnte, ob er ihre Meinung überhaupt wissen wollte.

"Das muss genäht werden! Sie gehören ebenfalls in medizinische Hände, wie dieser Matthew!"

"Keine Zeit", gab er unwirsch zurück und riss die sterile Verpackung auf. Das viel zu kleine Verbandstuch wurde von ihm entfaltet, gedreht, zerknäult und schließlich achtlos zu Boden geschmissen.

Hermine sah die steile Falte, die sich zwischen seinen Augen gebildet hatte und entschied, dass es sinnlos war, noch einmal das Wort an ihn zu richten. Es stand wohl außer Zweifel, dass diese Art von Verbandsmaterial das einzige war, das ihm noch zur Verfügung stand.

Auch die Frage, warum er keine Magie verwendete, verschob sie auf einen späteren Zeitpunkt - wenn es diesen denn geben würde. Er blutete mit Sicherheit nicht aus dem Grunde heraus, weil er schlicht vergessen hatte, dass Magier solche Wunden mit Heilzaubern versehen konnten.

Sie erhob sich vom Bett, das sie nur mit einem abermaligen Quietschen entließ, und damit die Aufmerksamkeit Snapes erneut auf sie lenkte.

"Was wollen Sie?", herrschte er sie an, als sie auf ihn zukam und ihm ihre Handfläche fordernd entgegenhielt.

"Den Autoschlüssel"

Er taxierte sie einen Moment, dann gab er ein Schnauben von sich.

"Sie wollen mich schon verlassen? Und ich dachte, ich hätte mich verständlich ausgedrückt. Sie bleiben hier, ist das klar?"

Hermine schickte ihm nun ihrerseits ein ärgerliches Schnauben und ihre Stimme war nicht freundlich, als sie erwiderte: "Ich begreife in der Regel recht schnell, wie Sie vielleicht noch in Erinnerung haben dürften - falls Sie sich überhaupt daran erinnern, dass Sie einmal mein Lehrer waren. Ich will nur den Verbandskasten aus dem Auto holen - nun geben Sie mir schon den Schlüssel!"

Er zögerte noch einen Moment, dann begann er in seiner Hosentasche zu wühlen, was ihm offensichtlich Schmerzen bereiten musste, da die Wunde verstärkt zu bluten begann.

Hermine wandte den Blick ab, als er in den Tiefen der Taschen offensichtlich darum kämpfte, den Schlüssel richtig zu fassen zu bekommen.

Als er ihn endlich in der Hand hielt, streckte er ihn ihr misstrauisch entgegen.

"Ich werde Sie im Auge behalten. Und mein Zauberstab wird auf Sie gerichtet sein. Wenn Sie auf der Fahrerseite einsteigen, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass Sie höchstens bis zur nächsten Mauer kommen."

Hermine sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an und sein kalter Blick stand im völligen Gegensatz zu dem Gefühl des Schlüssels in ihrer Hand, der Snapes Körperwärme an sie weitergab.

"Sie sagten, Sie wollen mich schützen, warum dann jetzt diese Drohung? Es ist MEIN Leben, das ich riskiere, nicht wahr?"

"Nein", erwiderte er sofort, "nun ist es auch MEIN Leben, das sie riskieren, da Sie mein Versteck kennen. Wenn die Sie erwischen, dann habe ich wohl bald ungebetenen Besuch - noch _mehr _ungebetenen Besuch", fügte er dann mit einem vielsagenden Blick auf Hermine an.

Sie ignorierte die ungastliche Bemerkung ihres Gastgebers und wog den Autoschlüssel nachdenklich in den Händen.

"Ich werde jetzt zum Auto gehen und den Verbandskasten holen. Es wäre nett, wenn Sie mir keinen Fluch schicken, wenn ich auch mal einen Blick ins Handschuhfach werfe."

"Lassen Sie nur den Motor nicht an", sagte er plötzlich lapidar und wandte sich ab, um in das schäbige Badezimmer zu gehen.

Hermine grübelte tatsächlich einen Moment darüber nach, ob es ein Vertrauensbeweis seinerseits war, dass er sie offensichtlich nicht durchs Fenster beobachtete, nachdem sie die Treppe hinuntergestiegen, und durch die graffittibeschmierte Tür in den schmutzigen Hof getreten war, wo das Auto geparkt stand.

Sie öffnete den Wagen mit der Fernbedienung des Schlüssels und öffnete den Kofferaum. Sie war erleichtert, als sie das breite Gummiband sah, das den Verbandskasten durch einen einzigen Handgriff freigab - er war noch orignialverschweißt.

Hermine widerstand der Versuchung, zum Fenster hinauf zu sehen, ob Snape es sich anders überlegt hatte, und sie - wie angekündigt - überwachte.

Sie ging zur Beifahrertür und zog sich schwungvoll auf, um Zugriff zum Handschuhfach zu haben. Sie fand einen Stadtplan von London, eine Herrensonnenbrille und ein Messer, dessen Klinge vollkommen in den Griffteilen eingeschlossen war - ein Butterflymesser, erinnerte sie sich an einen der Begriffe, für diese Art von Waffe.

Sie nahm alles vorsichtig heraus, wobei sie das Messer in ihren Ärmel gleiten ließ, und schloss das Handschuhfach wieder, um zurück ins Gebäude zu gehen.

Snape saß auf seinem Bett, als sie den Raum betrat. Er hatte ein Handtuch auf die Wunde gepresst, das mit Sicherheit jeden Keim, der in dieser dreckigen Umgebung zu finden war, in seine Blutbahn gelangen lassen würde.

Hermine seufzte leise bei der Erkenntnis, dass ihm dies vermutlich völlig egal war.

Sie begab sich zu dem Bett, auf das sie ihren Rucksack gelegt hatte, und ließ das Messer unauffällig unter der Bettdecke verschwinden, während sie die anderen Sachen auf dem kleinen Tisch, der neben dem Bett stand, platzierte.

Dann riss sie die Folie von dem nagelneuen Verbandskasten und öffnete ihn, um Mullkompressen und ein Dreiecktuch ebenfalls aus ihren Folien zu befreien.

Snape sah sie mit einem 'und jetzt-Blick' an.

Sie näherte sich ihm langsam und wünschte, er würde damit aufhören, sie zu fixieren.

"Würden Sie das bitte wegnehmen?", fragte sie und deutete auf das Handtuch.

Er zog es fort, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen.

Hermines Stimme klang beinahe aggressiv, weil sie sich verunsichert fühlte: "Ich lege Ihnen jetzt einen neuen Verband an. Aber das wird nicht reichen. Sie werden Fieber bekommen, und die Wunde wird eitern, wenn Sie das nicht richtig behandeln lassen."

Sie glaubte ein Schulterzucken seinerseits zu bemerken, doch sie war sich nicht sicher, weil sie sich intensiv um das Verbandanlegen kümmerte, in der Hoffnung, alles richtig zu machen. Zudem war es ein guter Vorwand, um ihn nicht ansehen zu müssen.

Sie musste diesen Augen ausweichen, die sie ungläubig anblickten, und die Frage auszusprechen schienen, die er ihr auf diese stumme Art stellte - die Frage, ob sie ihn wirklich freiwillig berühren würde, um ihm zu helfen.

Als wolle sie klarstellen, dass es ihr alles andere, als ein Vergnügen sei, presste sie den Mull fester auf die Wunde, als eigentlich nötig. Er gab keinen Laut von sich, doch sein kurzes Zusammenzucken war beredt genug. Mit schnellen Bewegungen umwickelte sie die Kompressen, um schließlich das Dreiecktuch um seinen Oberkörper zu schlingen.

Snape schwieg und schien die Luft angehalten zu haben, denn sie spürte plötzlich, wie sein ungewöhnlich heißer Atem sie streifte, als sie um ihn herumgriff.

Ein Blick in seine Augen genügte, um ihre Vermutung zu bestätigen.

"Sie haben bereits Fieber. Wir müssen dafür sorgen, dass Sie etwas gegen die Entzündung einnehmen können."

"Wir haben keine Zeit für solchen Nichtigkeiten", erwiderte er bestimmt.

Hermine ließ ihre angestaute Nervosität entweichen, indem sie ihn anfuhr: "Wenn wir Sie mit Magie behandeln könnten, so würde ich Ihnen Recht geben, denn dann hätten wir das Problem schnell im Griff. Aber da Sie es offenbar vorziehen, auf Muggelart zu leiden, kann das Fieber zur ernstlichen Gefahr werden. Also was jetzt - wollen Sie, dass ich den Zauberstab zu Rate ziehe, oder soll ich dafür sorgen, dass ich eine Apotheke ausfindig mache?"

Er ließ genervt die Augen zur Decke wandern, von der einige Metallhaken herabhingen, deren Zweck Hermine unbekannt waren. Dann sah er sie an und sagte ergeben: "Mit dem Zauberstab könnten Sie höchstens meine Reflexe testen, indem Sie sie auf die entsprechenden Punkte hauen - ansonsten hat er in diesem Falle keine Wirkung. Die nächste Apotheke ist zwei Blocks weiter."

Hermine reichte dieser Hinweis, um zu erkennen, dass er sie gehen lassen würde.

Doch als sie zur Tür ging, fügte er an: "Beeilen Sie sich - wenn Sie in zwanzig Minuten nicht zurück sind, werde ich davon ausgehen, dass man Sie erwischt hat - falls Sie nicht zurückkehren, und man Sie nicht getötet hat, werden Sie mir eine Menge zu erklären haben!"

Als sie zurückkehrte, schien es ihr so, als habe er sich zwischenzeitlich nicht bewegt.

Hermine reichte ihm zwei Schachteln, die er wortlos entgegennahm. Zum ersten mal betrat sie den kleinen Raum, der die Bezeichnung Badezimmer kaum verdient hatte.

Sie bemerkte, dass Dinge wie Rasierschaum und Kamm in zweifacher Ausführung auf einem hölzernen Regal untergebracht waren. Ein sicherer Hinweis darauf, dass eigentlich Matthew-wie-auch-immer hier eher am Platze gewesen wäre, als sie.

Hermine griff nach einem der leeren Becher, die ebenfalls auf dem Regal untergebracht waren. Sie füllte ihn mit Wasser aus dem Hahn, und brachte ihn Snape, der ihn wortlos entgegennahm, um die Medikamente hinunterzuspülen.

Als er ihn völlig geleert hatte, fragte er: "Wie sind Sie an das Antibiotikum gekommen?"

"Ich kann zaubern, Snape", gab sie abweisend zurück.

"Sie haben es für mich geklaut?"

"Sie haben für mich getötet", gab sie zurück und bemerkte zu ihrem Ärger, wie furchtsam ihre Stimme klang, denn die Art und Weise, wie er getötet hatte, schnürte ihr auch jetzt noch die Kehle zu.

Er ging auf das Gesagte nicht ein, und sie fragte sich einen Moment, ob die Schmerzmittel so schnell schon wirkten.

"Sie sollten sich ausruhen", sagte Hermine schließlich.

"Das gleiche gilt für Sie", erwiderte er sofort und zeigte auf das zweite Bett, "legen Sie sich hin und versuchen Sie zu schlafen. Wir werden aufbrechen, sobald wir beide wieder etwas zu Kräften gekommen sind."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Sie fühlte sich weder müde, noch verspürte sie den Drang, sich mit Snape im gleichen Raum ins Bett zu legen - auch wenn es verschiedene Betten waren.

"Ich kann ohnehin nicht schlafen", sagte sie bestimmt, ehe sie ungehalten anfügte: "Ich habe tausend Fragen im Kopf, wie Sie sich wohl denken können."

Er nickte knapp: "Ja, das kann ich mir denken. Ich habe durchaus nicht vergessen, wie ich als ihr Lehrer unter diesem Mangel an Selbstbeherrschung Ihrerseits beinahe den ersten Mord an einer Schülerin verübt hätte."

"Finden Sie das lustig, Snape?", fuhr sie ihn an.

Er schüttelte den Kopf und seine Stimme klang jetzt leiser: "Sie haben bislang mehr Selbstdisziplin an den Tag gelegt, als ich vermutet hätte. Ich werde Sie dafür belohnen, indem ich einige Ihrer Fragen beantworte - aber erst, sobald ich mich ausgeruht habe. Und das gilt auch für Sie, Miss Granger! Legen Sie sich auf das Bett!"

Hermine schnappte empört nach Luft, als er ihr diesen direkten Befehl gab.

"Nein, ich..."

"Legen Sie sich auf das Bett - SOFORT!"

Hermine überdachte ihre Möglichkeiten. In diesem Raum gab es nicht sonderlich viel, mit dem man sich hätte beschäftigen können, also kam sie seinem Befehl insofern nach, dass Sie sich auf die Bettkante setzte, und ihn böse anfunkelte.

Unweigerlich zuckte sie zusammen, als er sich erhob und mit offensichtlicher Wut auf sie zukam.

"Ich sagte LEGEN!"

Für einen Moment war sie unsicher, ob er sie schlagen würde, so sehr vibrierte seine Stimme vor Zorn.

Hermine glitt praktisch unter ihm hinweg, indem sie sich flach auf das Bett drückte, während er sich über sie beugte und seinen Zauberstab zog.

Er zischte ein paar Worte, die Hermine sofort mit einem stammelnden: "Nein...bitte...nicht!" kommentierte.

Doch es war zu spät.

Er hatte ihre Hände mit einem Zauber an den Rahmen des Bettes gefesselt, so dass ihr nur übrig blieb, in der liegenden Position zu verharren.

Sein Atem streifte sich abermals und ihr schien, als sei das Fieber noch gestiegen.

"Der Zauber wirkt für drei Stunden, danach löst er sich selbstständig. Sie müssen also keine Angst haben, falls ich aus meinem Schlaf nicht erwache. Aber dank der Medikamente ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit wohl rapide gesunken, dass ich an einem einfach Fieber sterbe. Tut mir leid, Miss Granger", fügte er dann ironisch an.

Hermine zerrte probeweise an ihren Fesseln und sah ihm dann so stolz in die Augen, wie sie es in ihrer misslichen Lage zu Stande brachte.

"Soviel zum Thema Vertrauen", fauchte sie ihn an.

Er blickte auf sie nieder und straffte seine Gestalt: "Vertrauen muss man sich verdienen! Ihr Gang zur Apotheke war nett...aber ich möchte vermeiden, dass Sie mich im Schlaf...überraschen."

"Wie kommen Sie auf den Gedanken, dass ich das im Sinn haben könnte? Ich würde Sie nicht angreifen."

"Es wäre nicht das erste mal, dass eine Frau etwas tut, was ihr schadet, ohne vorher eingehend darüber nachgedacht zu haben," gab er mit einem kalten Lächeln zurück.

Hermine stockte der Atem, als er beim Wort Frau seinen Blick über sie schweifen ließ.

Sie schluckte, und versuchte ihre Stimme fest klingen zu lassen.

"Sie sollten sich jetzt lieber in Ihr Bett legen, Snape - ich denke, Sie brauchen den Schlaf dringender als ich", sagte sie so ruppig wie möglich.

Er nickte und wandte sich abrupt um, während er den Zauberstab in den Hosenbund steckte, wo er früher am Tage noch eine Handfeuerwaffe griffbereit gehalten hatte.

Als er sich schließlich auf sein Bett legte, wagte Hermine es endlich, wieder normal zu atmen.

Snape hatte ihr Antworten in Aussicht gestellt, das war sicher mehr, als sie unter diesen Umständen hatte erhoffen dürfen.

Sie dachte darüber nach, wie fremd er ihr plötzlich vorkam, weil er scheinbar genauso in der Muggelwelt zuhause war, wie in der magischen.

Wenn er sie wirklich beschützen wollte, dann war es eindeutig zu ihrem Vorteil, dass er sich mit Waffen und Muggeltechnik so gut auskannte. Und doch überkam Hermine ein Gefühl der Angst, denn er war ihr so fremd wie nie zuvor, und sie selbst hatte ihm nur dieses Messer entgegenzusetzen, das sie nun unter der Bettdecke an ihrem Bein spürte, ohne dass sie es hätte erreichen können.

* * *

(Anm.: und ab hier habe ich dann wieder übernommen, wenn ich mich recht erinnere...)

* * *

Trotz ihrer Angst war Hermine irgendwann eingeschlafen. 

Als sie wach wurde, waren ihre Fesseln verschwunden, sie hatte also länger als drei Stunden geschlafen.

Snape mußte davon ausgegangen sein, daß er vor ihr wach sein würde, sonst hätte dieser Zeitraum keinen Sinn ergeben, aber er hatte sich verschätzt.

Hermine hörte ihn, bevor sie ihn sah.

Als sie zu seinem Bett hinübersah, konnte sie sehen, daß das Antibiotikum seine Wirkung nicht oder noch nicht vernünftig getan hatte. Er sah aus, als ob er gleichzeitig frieren und schwitzen würde und er atmete unnatürlich laut. Er war schweißgebadet und zitterte gleichzeitig so heftig, das Hermine es von ihrem Bett aus sehen konnte.

Sie setzte sich auf und stellte die Füße auf den Boden, als wolle sie testen, ob er davon wach würde. Aber ihr Verstand sagte ihr, daß es nur wenig geben würde, das ihn im Moment wecken konnte.

Eine ganze Weile sah sie ihn an.

Wenn er sterben würde, wäre sie hier vermutlich trotz allem in Sicherheit – und dann auch vor ihm.

Der Gedanke schien ihr in höchstem Maße unmoralisch – aber gleichzeitig rief ihr Bauch ihr zu, daß Moral das letzte war, worum sie sich hier Sorgen machen sollte...

Aber sie war Hermine Granger... also stand sie auf und ging zu ihm rüber.

Er sah völlig elend aus und ganz automatisch legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Stirn, um das Fieber zu fühlen, das sie ihm ansehen konnte.

Eine Sekunde später schrie sie laut auf, weil Snape unter ihrer Berührung vollkommen unerwartet zu Leben erwacht war. Er packte sie mit einer fiebrig ungeschickten, aber trotzdem effektiven Bewegung, drehte sie und stürzte sich gleichzeitig so auf sie, daß sie einen Atemzug später auf dem Boden neben dem Bett lag und er auf ihr saß – seine Hand hart an ihrem Hals, die vor Hitze glänzenden Augen weit aufgerissen auf sie gerichtet.

Dann atmete er zwei- oder dreimal stoßweise – und fiel zur Seite um.

Er war bewustlos.

Hermine schob ihn von sich runter und ein Stück von sich weg, zog ihre Knie fest ans sich, rieb sich gleichzeitig den schmerzenden Hals und versuchte erst einmal, ihre Nerven wieder so weit zu beruhigen, daß ihr das Herz nicht mehr bis in den Hals schlug.

„So eine verfluchte Scheiße", knurrte sie und mußte dann plötzlich schief grinsen, als ihr bewußt wurde, daß sie ihn mit ihren Worten gerade zitiert hatte.

Sie schaffte es, sich aus ihrer verkrampften Haltung zu lösen, beförderte ihn mit einem Schwebezauber zurück ins Bett und holte dann erst einmal Wasser und ein Handtuch.

Kurz danach saß sie auf der Bettkante und rieb ihm mit einem feuchten Handtuch den Schweiß aus dem Gesicht und von Hals und Nacken.

Noch während sie überlegte, ob sie ihn nun ihrerseits fesseln sollte, schlug er die Augen auf. Diesmal ganz still und ohne einen Versuch zu unternehmen, sie anzugreifen.

Er sagte nichts.

Er sah sie nur an.

Auch sie schwieg.

Dann schlief er wieder ein.

Sie öffnete sein Hemd und mit Hilfe einiger Zauber gelang es ihr, den Verband von seinem Oberkörper zu lösen, so daß sie die Wunde erneut reinigen konnte.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, aber sie glaubte, erkennen zu können, daß es nicht schlimmer geworden war und hielt dies für ein gutes Zeichen.

Das Fieber hingegen...

Er hatte ihr gesagt, daß die Wunde nicht mit Magie heilbar sei, aber sie konnte immer noch keinen Grund dafür erkennen, also zog sie ihren Zauberstab.

Ein Versuch konnte schließlich nicht schaden.

Sie murmelte die Worte, führte die Bewegung mit dem Stab aus und richtete die Wirkung auf die Wunde.

Der Effekt war gleich Null.

Sie versuchte verschiedene Varianten. Obwohl Heilzauber sicher nicht ihr größtes Talent waren, wußte sie, daß irgendeiner der Zauber hätte funktionieren müssen. Snape hatte also Recht gehabt. Man konnte der Verletzung mit Magie nicht beikommen.

Hermine verband ihn neu.

Es dauerte eine gute Stunde, bevor er das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug.

Das Fieber schien etwas gesunken zu sein. Er zitterte nur noch wenig aber Hermine konnte sehen, wie er versuchte, es zu unterdrücken, damit sie es nicht sah.

Ehe sie etwas sagen konnte, hatte er sich aufgesetzt und war aufgestanden. Mit etwas wackeligen Beinen, aber so aufrecht wie möglich, ging er in das verfallene Badezimmer.

Als er zurückkam und Hermine an dem schiefen Tisch sitzen sah, überlegte er kurz, dann setzte er sich dazu.

„Sie sollten sich wieder hinlegen", gab sie zu bedenken.

„Lassen Sie das mein Problem sein", giftete er sie an.

„Warum kann die Wunde nicht heilen?" fragte sie, ohne falsche Scheu.

„Sie kann heilen, es geht nur nicht mit Magie.", antwortete er ungehalten.

„Warum geht es nicht mit Magie?", setzte Hermine sofort nach und erkannte, daß sie wohl nur Antworten bekommen konnte, wenn sie penetrant blieb.

„Weil die Waffe mit der es gemacht wurde speziell dafür angefertigt wurde, Wunden zu schlagen, denen Magie nichts anhaben kann." Erklärte er – wieder ohne genauer zu werden.

„Von wem? Wer braucht solche Waffen? Wer fertigt sie an?", fragte Hermine daher sofort erneut.

Er verdrehte die Augen überlegte dann einen kurzen Moment, seufzte einmal und antwortete dann. Diesmal genauer, als Hermine erwartet hätte.

„Die Inquisition braucht und fertigt diese Waffen.

Hermine starrte ihn an.

„Haben Sie gerade ‚Inquisition' gesagt? Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein."

Snape lachte sarkastisch.

„Glauben Sie, daß die Kirche sich irgendwann einfach damit abgefunden hat, daß es Hexerei gibt? Glauben Sie wirklich, daß eine Institution, die erst vor wenigen Jahren offiziell zugegeben hat, daß die Erde keine Scheibe ist, in ausgerechnet diesem Punkt schon klein begegeben hat? Zumal in diesem Fall ihr Wissensstand ausnahmsweise einmal den Fakten entspricht. Und was glauben Sie eigentlich, warum die magische Welt, warum das Ministerium so unglaublich viel Wert darauf legt, daß die Muggel nicht mitbekommen, daß es uns Zauberer und Hexen in ihrer Welt wirklich gibt? Die Inquisitoren hatten realtiv schnell herausgefunden, daß das Verbrennen von Hexen und Zauberern nicht annähernd so effektiv ist, wie sie gedacht hatten, daß wir aber einem Schwerthieb, einem Pfeil, einem Bolzen oder einer Kugel, wenn sie uns treffen, nicht wirklich etwas entgegenzusetzen haben. Aber da wir in der Lage sind, uns zu heilen, mußte dagegen eine Möglichkeit gefunden werden. Und als ihnen das gelungen ist, konnten sie die ohnehin uneffektiven Verbrennungen einstellen und weniger aufsehenerregend vorgehen. Daß hunderttausende Verrückte, die mit der Kirche gar nichts zu tun hatten, danach noch Jahrzehnte lang der Meinung waren, selbst im Namen der Inquisition Scheiterhaufen bauen zu müssen, war nach dem Anfangsspektakel der Kirche nicht verwunderlich." Er sah sie aus seinen glänzenden Augen an, die er kaum aufhalten konnte und atmete schwerer, weil das Reden ihn angestrengt hatte.

Hermine benötigte einen Moment um diese Informationen zu verarbeiten, die so überaus logisch und gleichzeitig doch auch vollkommen verrückt klangen.

„Diese Waffen... müssen die nicht zwangsläufig auch magisch sein?", fragte sie plötzlich.

Snape grinste schief.

„Zehn Punkte für Gryffindor, Miss Granger..."

„Aber..."

Er nickte.

„Ja, das heißt, daß auf der anderen Seite auch ein paar Zauberer stehen. Exakt."

Hermines Gesicht war eine einzige Frage.

„Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund, Miss Granger.", antwortete Snape ihr auf die ungestellte Frage. „Ausgestoßene, Verbannte, Zauberer, denen man verbieten wollte, Magie zu benutzen und ähnliches Volk."

Dann erhob er sich, stützte sich wackelig noch einen Moment am Tisch ab und ging dann die paar Schritte bis zu seinem Bett.

„Da Sie bisher nicht geflohen sind, ich noch lebe und offenbar sogar einmal neu verbunden worden bin, gehe ich davon aus, daß Sie mich nicht im Schlaf mit dem Messer abstechen, das Sie sich gestern unter die Matratze geschoben haben und ich daher darauf verzichten kann, Sie erneut zu fesseln."

Mit diesen Worten legte er sich wieder auf das durchhängende Bett und schlief fast augenblicklich wieder ein.

* * *

_(Anm.: Ab hier wieder Kira)_

* * *

Hermine ließ sich kraftlos auf ihrer Schlafstelle nieder. 

Was er ihr erklärt hatte, ließ ihren Kopf schwirren. Nicht nur, dass sie nun wusste, dass einige Kapitel der Muggel- und Zauberergeschichte neu würden geschrieben werden müssen, sondern es bedeutete auch, dass sie vor einer unvorhersehbaren Zukunft stand. Wenn es diese Inquisition wirklich gab, und sie fürchtete, dass Snape hier vollkommen ehrlich gewesen war, was bedeutete das dann für sie? Und warum war Ginny offensichtlich ein Ziel dieser Leute?

Hatte es etwa etwas damit zu tun, dass Arthur Weasley nicht nur ein Vertreter des Ministeriums war, sondern sich auch Zeit seines Lebens für Muggelgegenstände interessiert hatte? Sollte es etwa eine Verbindung zwischen ihm, und den Männern geben, die nun seine Tochter in die Finger bekommen wollten?

Hermine presste die Hände an ihre Schläfen, als könne sie so das Gedankenkarrussel zum Stehen bringen.

Und wo stand sie selbst in diesem 'Spiel'?

Wie hatte sie nur hier hineingeraten können - in diese Situation?

Snape hatte gesagt, Der Feind des Feindes würde automatisch zum Freund.

War es das, was er in ihr sah? Eine Halbmuggel, die jedoch durch den Anteil Zaubererblut ebenfalls ein Angriffsziel für die Inquisition war. War sie nur durch diesen Umstand für ihn schützenswert? Er hatte ihr deutlich gesagt, dass er kein Interesse an ihr hatte, sehr wohl jedoch ein Interesse daran, dass seine Feinde sie nicht in die Hände bekamen. Dann würde das zwangsläufig bedeuten, dass er ein Freund wäre. Dieser 'Freund' lag nun in wesentlich friedlicherem Schlaf im gleichen Raum. Er wusste um das Messer, und dass sie es durchaus gegen ihn verwenden könnte. Natürlich hatte sie auch ihren Zauberstab zur Verfügung, doch das Messer stellte eine ganz andere Art von Waffe dar. Eine Waffe, die ihr fremd war, und die dennoch einen unglaublichen Reiz ausübte. Sie glaubte zu wissen, dass das Messer ebenfalls in der Lage sein würde, Zauberern Wunden zuzufügen, die nicht durch Magie heilbar sein würden. Snape wusste um ihr Misstrauen ihm gegenüber, und obwohl er ebenfalls wusste, dass sie im Besitz einer solchen Waffe war, schenkte er ihr Vertrauen. Verrückt! Oder lag sie vielleicht falsch? Konnte eine Wunde, die das Messer verursachen würde, mit ein wenig Magie zum Verschwinden gebracht werden?

Hermine sah erneut zu dem schlafenden Snape und erhob sich dann leise von ihrer Schlafstelle. Während sie den Schlafenden nicht aus den Augen ließ, schob sie ihre Hand unter die Matratze, bis sie das kalte Metall fühlen konnte. Vorsichtig zog sie das Messer heraus und öffnete es, indem sie den kleinen Riegel löste, der dafür sorgte, dass die Klinge von den Griffen umschlossen wurde. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die spiegelnde Schneide. Abermals sah sie zu Snape. Er glaubte, dass sie ihn nicht abstechen würde. Doch warum sollte sie es nicht tun? Er lag hilflos da. Er war der Mörder Dumbledores. Sie hatte selbst gesehen, wie gefährlich er war, als er, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, einem Feind das Genick gebrochen hatte - mit bloßen Händen...mit bloßen Händen! Hermine starrte auf seine Finger, die leicht im Schlaf zuckten, als wolle er etwas festhalten, das er nicht richtig zu fassen bekam. Und dann fiel ihr wieder ein, wie verzweifelt er gewesen war, als dieser Matthew schwer verletzt wurde. Dieser Mann hatte sie geschützt, und nun rang er vermutlich in St. Mungos um sein Leben, wenn er nicht sogar inzwischen schon tot war. Es war offensichtlich gewesen, dass dieser Mann Snape nicht egal gewesen war. Würde er ihr Vorwürfe machen, wenn sein Begleiter dadurch starb, dass er ihr das Leben gerettet hatte?

Tausend Fragen, und keine Antwort in Sicht, solange der Mann schlief, der in der Lage wäre, ihre Neugier zu befriedigen.

Und doch gab es eine Frage, die sie sich hier und auf der Stelle selbst beantworten können würde, wenn sie ihre Chance nutzte.

Entschlossen legte sie ihre Daumenkuppe auf die Schneide des Messers und bewegte sie mit Druck über die Klinge. Ein scharfer Schmerz ließ sie für ein paar Sekunden die Augen schließen. Als sie sie wieder öffnete, tropfte Blut in ihre Händfläche, die sie vorsichtshalber unter den Daumen hielt., nachdem sie das Messer auf die Matratze hatte fallen lassen. Ein kurzer Blick zu Snape zeigte ihr, dass er nichts mitbekommen hatte. Schnell griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und ging so leise und rasch wie möglich in das Badezimmer. Sie schloss die Tür nicht ganz, weil diese elendig laut quietschte, also ließ sie sie ein Stück weit offen, und lauschte angestrengt, ob sich im Nebenraum etwas tat. Als sie nichts hörte, führte sie erleichtert ihren Zauberstab an den Daumen und murmelte einen Heilzauber. Nichts tat sich, also wiederholte sie den Spruch etwas lauter. Das Blut tropfte immer noch dunkelrot an ihrer Hand herunter, als die Tür erneut quietschte.

"Hätte es nicht gereicht, wenn Sie mich fragen", hörte sie Snapes Stimme, die zwar verschlafen, aber doch eine Spur ironisch klang.

"Wie viele Waffen gibt es, die mit diesem Zauber belegt sind?", fragte Hermine, während sie in ihrer Tasche nach etwas suchte, womit sie den Daumen verbinden könnte.

Snape warf ihr eine Rolle Toilettenpapier zu, während er dunkel sagte: "Viel zu viele Waffen. Wenn Sie jede erst an sich selbst testen wollen, dann würde schon bald nicht mehr viel von Ihnen übrig bleiben, was man noch als attraktiv bezeichnen könnte."

Hermine hielt unwillkürlich damit inne, sich das Papier um den Finger zu wickeln und starrte ihn an.

Hatte er wirklich gerade etwas in der Art gesagt, sie sei attraktiv?

Doch sein Blick war viel zu grimmig und verschlossen, um ihm das Gesagte als Kompliment durchgehen zu lassen.

"Sie hätten nicht wegen mir aufstehen sollen...", begann sie.

"Das bin ich auch nicht. Ich musste bloß pinkeln."

"Oh!", stieß Hermine hervor und sah sich um, als wolle sie sich versichern, dass in dem Raum wirklich eine Toilette sei, derer er sich bedienen wollte.

Ohne darauf zu warten, dass sie den Raum verließ, begann er damit, sich die Hose zu öffnen. Hermine trat die Flucht an, wobei die Tür beinahe einen erschrockenen Quietscher von sich gab, bevor sie sie hektisch hinter sich ins Schloss warf.

Sie hatte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammengerollt, als er zurück ins Zimmer kam und sich wortlos wieder hinlegte.

Hermine glaubte schon, dass er wieder eingeschlafen sei, als sie seine leise Stimme hörte.

"Ich werte Ihre Aktion mit dem Messer mal als Wunsch, mehr über die Dinge erfahren zu wollen. Und ich verspreche Ihnen, dass Sie das werden. Aber jetzt nicht, Miss Granger. Ich bin so verdammt müde. Das Fieber hat mir den Rest gegeben. Der Kampf dauerte schon so lange...und dann Matthew...", er wurde noch leiser, als er noch einmal sagte; "...jetzt nicht, Hermine."

Überrascht sah sie zu ihm und bemerkte, dass er das letzte Wort wohl im Halbschlaf gesprochen hatte, denn seine Atmung ging jetzt ruhig und seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Die Zeit verging langsam und Hermine spürte ab und an das Pochen in ihrem Daumen, doch die Blutung war lange gestillt. Ein Heilzauber hatte jedoch nicht gewirkt, und so würde die Wunde einen normalen Heilungsprozess benötigen. Vor etwa einer Stunde hatte Hermine das Messer wieder unter die Matratze geschoben, nachdem sie die Klinge sorgfältig geschlossen hatte.

Muggelwaffen die Magie ausschalteten. Muggelwaffen, die in der Lage waren, sowohl Nichtzauberer, als auch Zauberer tödlich zu verletzen. Zudem kannte Snape sich überraschend gut in der Muggelwelt aus - in der kriminellen Muggelwelt! Das brachte Hermine dazu, intensiver darüber nachzudenken, welche Rolle wohl Matthew spielte. Doch sie würde im Moment keine Antworten erhalten. Später, hatte Snape gesagt - bei Merlin, wie sie es hasste, Fragen aufschieben zu müssen!

Und dann wurde ihre Grübelei durch ein lautes Geräusch unterbrochen. Ihr Magen hatte wie ein wildes Tier geklungen, als er sein Recht forderte, zumindest noch etwas Arbeit für diesen Tag zu bekommen. Seufzend sah sie sich in dem Raum um. Irgendetwas Essbares musste es hier doch geben. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie das Versteck verlassen und nach einem Geschäft suchen sollte, doch wenn Snape in der Zwischenzeit erwachen würde, wäre er sicher nicht bester Laune, wenn er sie nicht an Ort und Stelle vorfinden würde. Vielleicht würde er sich sogar Sorgen machen. Hermine hielt erschrocken inne und schob diesen Gedanken in einen hinteren Winkel ihres Kopfes, während sie die etwas störrischen Türen eines Schiebeschranks öffnete, der an einer der schmuddeligen Wände stand. Für einen Moment überlegte sie, ob sie es wagen konnte, in schallendes Gelächter auszubrechen. Der ganze Schrank war voll mit Konservendosen, und jede trug die gleiche Aufschrift: Ravioli.

Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie eine der Dosen heraus und öffnete sie mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes. Einen Topf suchte sie vergeblich, doch in einer Schublade, die ebenfalls im Schrank eingelassen war, fand sie einige Gabeln und Pappteller. Kurzerhand erhitzte sie die Ravioli mittels eines Wärmezaubers und füllte zwei Teller mit den fleischhaltigen Nudeln in Tomatensoße. Das Ganze roch nicht sonderlich gut, doch Hermines Magen knurrte noch einmal nachdrücklich, also griff sie zur Gabel.

Sie hatte einige Bissen gegessen, als Snape zu neuem Leben erwachte. Er setzte sich auf und ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken, bevor er sich mit gespreizten Fingern durch die Haare strich. Schließlich erhob er sich und Hermine ließ die Gabel sinken, als er ihr ein schiefes Lächeln schenkte.

"Sie kochen mindestens so eintönig, wie Matthew."

Ein Stück Ravioli schien sich in Hermines Kehle quergestellt zu haben, und sie musste husten, bevor sie wenig schlagfertig erwiderte: "Es war nichts anderes da."

Mit missbilligendem Blick griff Snape nach dem zweiten Teller und einer Gabel. Seine Stimme klang immer noch etwas matt, als er sagte: "Wir werden bald aufbrechen müssen."

Hermine hielt es für besser, ihn nicht mit Fragen zu reizen, während er die tomatenrote Pampe in sich schaufelte. Also aßen sie schweigend weiter, doch sie wussten beide, dass sich bereits mehr Fragen auf Hermines Zunge türmten, als sie noch lange hinunterzuschlucken im Stande sein würde.

NOT to be continued...


	2. Imperius

**IMPERIUS**

* * *

Der Blick durch die Scheibe der Tür war ihr unheimlich. Sie hatte geglaubt, sie wäre vorbereitet. Schließlich wusste sie, was sie erwarten würde – und sie hatte geglaubt, dass es ihr gleichgültig sein würde. Aber das war es nicht. Sie hatte ihn nie gemocht, und als er Dumbledore getötet hatte, hatte sie ihn, genau wie alle anderen auch, gehasst. Heute zu wissen, was hinter seinen Taten lag, war für sie kaum fassbar. Harry weigerte sich nach wie vor, es zu glauben. Voldemort hatte nach seiner Aufersteheung, bei seiner ersten Begegnung mit Snape den Imperius-Fluch auf ihn gelegt und ihn – der bis zu diesem Tag für Dumbledore als Spion gearbeitet hatte, unter seine unbrechbare Regentschaft gebracht. Und ihn dort gehalten. Bis zu seinem Tod...

Snape hatte im Endkampf an Voldemorts Seite gestanden, hatte viele Mitglieder des Ordens getötet, bevor es Harry gelungen war, den dunklen Lord endgültig aus dieser Daseinsebene in die nächste zu befördern.

Im gleichen Moment war der Fluch von Snape abgefallen und er hatte mitten im Kampf innegehalten, um sich mit grenzenlosem Entsetzen umzusehen. Er schien nicht erst begreifen zu müssen, was er angerichtet hatte. Es war vielmehr so, als erlaube ihm der zerfallene Fluch nun endlich, dem Entsetzen über sein Tun Ausdruck zu verleihen. Mit einem Schrei hatte er seinen Zauberstab zerbrochen und war dann still geworden. Er hatte nicht einmal den Versuch unternommen, sich der Festnahme zu entziehen. Er war einfach nur stehen geblieben und hatte seinen Häschern entgegengeblickt, bis sie ihn gepackt hatten, um ihn mit der ganzen Brutalität die man Verrätern entgegenbringen konnte, wegzuzerren.

In dem wilden Durcheinander des Endes der Schlacht, wurden unzählige Todesser festgenommen, aber sein Ergreifen stach heraus. Zum einen durch die Stille in der es geschah – zum anderen deshalb, weil es von den meisten Augenpaaren verfolgt worden war. Denn niemand war so verhasst gewesen, wie Severus Snape und das hatte sich auch dann kaum geändert, als bekannt wurde, dass er treu gewesen war, bis ihn der Fluch gezwungen hatte, gegen seine Loyalität zu handeln.

Man hatte einen Hauptschuldigen und den ließ der Mob sich nicht einfach so wieder aus den Händen ziehen. Aber Snape hatte ihnen den Gefallen nicht getan, gegen die ungerechte Behandlung aufzubegehren. Sein Verstand hatte den jahrelangen Missbrauch durch den ununterbrochen auf ihm liegenden Unverzeihlichen nicht überstanden.

Der Schrei und das Zerbrechen seines Zauberstabes schienen die letzten, geistig normalen Dinge gewesen zu sein, die er zustande gebracht hatte.

Seitdem war er hier.

St. Mungos.

Hinter dieser Tür, die von einer Glasscheibe durchbrochen war, durch die man in den Raum hineinsehen konnte.

Als Hermine durch die Scheibe hindurchsah, war das erste, das ihr einfiel: ‚Zuviel weiß...' Snape lag, komplett bekleidet, in einem hellen, fast weißen Zimmer auf einem weiß bezogenen Bett, neben das irgendein netter Mensch frische Blumen gestellt hatte. Sein Kopf, mit den lackschwarzen Haaren, lag auf einem weißen Kissen und er selbst trug die typische, weiße Kleidung der Patienten. Da er nun schon über ein Jahr hier war, hatte man glücklicherweise auf die üblichen Leibchen verzichtet und er trug stattdessen eine Hose und ein Shirt aus dem gleichen weißen Material aus dem auch die Kittel waren.

Er lag so locker und entspannt oben auf dem gemachten Bett obenauf, dass man glauben konnte, er ruhe sich nur ein wenig aus – wenn seine Handgelenke, die vor seiner Brust gegeneinanderlagen, nicht mit weichen Bändern eng aneinandergebunden gewesen wären.

Er hatte die Augen auf, aber es schien keine Reaktion auf seine Umgebung darin zu liegen.

„Warum sind seine Hände gebunden? Ist er gefährlich?", fragte Hermine leise den freundlichen Pfleger, der neben ihr stand und gemeinsam mit ihr in den Raum hineinsah.

„Nur für sich selbst, Miss Granger.", antwortete dieser ebenso leise und es lag eine deutlich hörbare Traurigkeit in dem, was er sagte.

Hermine fragte nicht weiter.

Einen Moment standen sie noch so vor der verschlossenen Tür, bevor der Pfleger sie öffnete und Hermine bedeutete, dass sie nun hineingehen konnte.

Die junge Frau zögerte, aber dann betrat sie doch den kleinen, aber trotzdem geräumigen Raum, der nun Snapes Wohnstatt war.

Er reagierte überhaupt nicht darauf, dass jemand sein Zimmer betreten hatte.

Er sah unsagbar friedlich aus, wie er so dalag.

Der Pfleger ging zu ihm, fasste ihn sanft an der Schulter und sprach ihn an: „Severus, du hast Besuch. Ich weiß, dass es jetzt noch nicht deine Zeit ist, aufzustehen, aber vielleicht magst du dich hinsetzen? Das wäre schön."

Während er mit seiner ruhigen Stimme auf den ehemaligen Zaubertrankmeister einredete, half er ihm, sich im Bett aufzusetzen.

Hermine hatte erwartet, dass Snape Hilfe dafür bräuchte, weil seine ganze Art nahe legte, dass er sich kaum noch bewegte, aber als er die leitende Hand des Pflegers spürte, richtete er sich, mit einer, Hermine kurz beinahe erschreckenden Agilität, ohne weiteres auf und setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf sein Bett. Aber er sah weder sie, noch den Pfleger an.

Stattdessen hielt er ihm wortlos seine gebundenen Handgelenke entgegen.

Der Pfleger überlegte.

„Kann ich sicher sein, Severus, dass du es heute nicht wieder machst?"

Snape nickte, kaum sichtbar unter den Strähnen des schwarzen Haares, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen.

Der Pfleger seufzte.

„Nun gut, aber enttäusche mich bitte nicht."

Jetzt schüttelte Snape den Kopf, während der nette Mann ihm die Handgelenke von den Bändern befreite. Als er damit fertig war, nahm er die Bänder, legte sie in eine Schublade im Raum und ging.

Hermine war allein mit dem verhasstesten, lebenden Menschen der magischen Welt.

Sie stand erst etwas unschlüssig herum, aber dann zog sie sich einen der beiden Stühle von dem kleinen Tischchen im Raum zum Bett hinüber und setzte sich.

Er sah aus, wie jemand, dem absolut alles und jeder auf der Welt gleichgültig war. Er bewegte sich sehr langsam, aber mit der gleichen Eindringlichkeit, die sie von ihm kannte. Er rieb sich wieder und wieder und wieder die Handgelenke, an denen sich, trotz aller Weichheit des vorsichtig aber bestimmt gewickelten Materials, leichte Striemen auf seiner Haut zeigten.

Er hatte den Kopf etwas schräg nach vorne geneigt, und sah ohne jeden Fokus auf die Bettdecke.

„Professor Snape?", fragte Hermine sehr leise und versuchte, seinem Blick mit ihrem zu begegnen, aber er sah sie nicht an.

Hermine schluckte, als sie sprechen wollte und brauchte mehrere Anläufe, bis sie ihre Stimme wieder soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, dass sie ihm mitteilen konnte, weshalb sie gekommen war.

„Sie sind heute morgen vor dem Zauberergericht von allen Anklagepunkten, die gegen Sie vorlagen, freigesprochen worden."

Sie schluckte erneut, weil sie sehen konnte, dass es für ihn keinen Unterschied mehr machte.

Aber für sie hatte es einen Unterschied gemacht, als sie die wahren Hintergründe erfahren hatte. Sie hatte ein ganzes Jahr dafür gekämpft, ihm diesen Satz sagen zu können und heute war es endlich so weit.

Man hatte sie in diesem kompletten Jahr nicht ein einziges Mal zu ihm gelassen. Erst heute, wo er wieder ein freier Mann war, durfte sie zu ihm.

NOT to be continued

* * *

_Der Plan war, daß Snape selbstverständlich in all der Zeit nur darauf gewartet hat, daß er die Möglichkeit zur Flucht bekommt, wodurch es für Herminchen unmittelbar nach dieser Sequenz gefährlich wird..._


	3. Loslassen

**LOSLASSEN**

* * *

„LASST MICH LOS!" 

Hermine schrie wie eine Wahnsinnige und versuchte, sich aus dem unlösbaren Griff der Hände zu lösen, die sie hielten. Aber Harrys und Rons Finger hatten sich wie Schraubstöcke um ihre Arme gelegt und Ron hielt sie obendrein um die Taille gefasst.

„LASST MICH! NEIN!"

Heiße Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht und sie fühlte und hörte, wie ihre Stimme heiser wurde. Trotz des Tränenschleiers der ihr in den Augen brannte, sah sie in grausamer Detailiertheit, was vor ihr ablief.

Er hatte sich gewehrt. Nicht mit Magie, aber mit den Händen – mit seinen wunderbaren Händen, deren Sanftheit nur sie kannte. Hatte – wie sie – um sich geschlagen, um seinen Häschern zu entgehen – aber es gab kein Entkommen. Die Männer des Ministeriums waren, gemeinsam mit Dumbledore, Harry, Ron, McGonagall, Flitwick und anderen, urplötzlich in das Zimmer – in sein privates Schlafzimmer - gestürmt, in dem sie, nur halb bekleidet gelegen und geschlafen hatten – und hatten erst sie gepackt und in Harrys Arme gestoßen und dann ihn gegriffen.

Sie hatten das Risiko gekannt.

Sie hatten gewusst, welche Konsequenzen es haben würde, wenn man sie entdeckte.

Sie hatten trotzdem nicht verhindern können, daß es geschah...

Ein brutaler Fluch schlug Snape zu Boden und mit einem Keuchen landete er auf den Knien, bemüht, sich wenigstens mit den ausgestreckten Armen abzustützen, damit er nicht ganz auf die Steine stürzte.

Durch Hermines wütendes, entsetztes Schreien hindurch, war die Anklage des Ministeriumsbeamten kaum zu hören, die er unter der versteinerten Miene des Schulleiters und der Lehrer verlas

„Missbrauch Schutzbefohlener, Missbrauch einer Minderjährigen..." und mehr Anklagepunkte hörte Hermine durch ihr eigenes Toben hindurch und versuchte erneut, ihren Häschern zu entrinnen.

„Das ist nicht wahr! Es geschah mit meinem Einverständnis! Ich habe ihn dazu gebracht! Ich war es! Hört ihr mich? ICH WAR ES! LASST IHN LOS!" Sie warf sich mit soviel Kraft nach vorne, um zu ihm zu gelangen, daß es sich anfühlte, als brächen ihr Ron und Harrys Hände die Arme. Sie kam nicht los.

Als Snape sich aufrichten wollte, traf ihn auf der Stelle ein weiterer Fluch – man wollte bei ihm wohl auf Nummer Sicher gehen - und mit einem Aufschrei, den er nicht unterdrücken konnte, brach er erneut zusammen.

„Sie weiß nicht, was sie sagt – ich habe sie glauben lassen, sie sei einverstanden, damit sie gefügig ist. Bringt sie weg.", rief er, so laut es ging.

Der Beamte, der die Anklage verlesen hatte, notierte sich Snapes Worte auf der Stelle. Für Hermine hatte er keinen Blick über.

„Er lügt! Er lügt, um mich zu schützen! Glaubt ihm kein Wort!", Hermines Stimme erstickte unter ihren Tränen.

Ron und Harrys Blicke waren mit tödlichem Haß auf den knienden Zaubertrankmeister gerichtet, der nun von einem der Beamten mit einer magischen Fessel die Hände auf dem Rücken zusammengebunden bekam.

„Hört nicht darauf, was die Kleine sagt." Wandte er sich an seine Häscher und aus dem Augenwinkel heraus beobachtete er auch Dumbledore, der mit unfassbarer Enttäuschung auf seinen Zaubertrankmeister herabsah, den man nun mit einem, ganz offensichtlich schmerzhaften, Ruck auf die Beine zerrte.

„Ich wollte sie bumsen, also habe ich ihr etwas gegeben und sie gebumst."

Ron ließ Hermine los und rannte auf Snape zu. Und noch ehe irgendjemand etwas tun konnte – wobei es fraglich war, daß außer Hermine jemand ein Interesse daran gehabt hätte, es zu verhindern – schlug er Snape mit aller Kraft die Wut einem Siebzehnjährigen zur Verfügung stellte, ins Gesicht.

Snape spuckte Blut und sah Ron trotzdem hämisch grinsend an.

„Wenn du sie als erster vögeln wolltest – tja... daraus wird nichts mehr. Das Blümchen habe ich gepflückt."

Es war so offensichtlich, daß er von ihr ablenken und gegen sich aufstacheln wollte! Warum erkannten die anderen das nicht?

Ron schlug wieder zu – und wieder – und wieder... und keiner der Anwesenden unternahm etwas – nicht einmal der Schulleiter, der von der ganzen Situation geschockt und überfordert schien. McGonagall schien von der Szene, die sie angetroffen hatten, so angewidert, daß sie augenscheinlich selbst am liebsten zugeschlagen hätte.

„SEVERUS!", schrie Hermine erneut auf und nur noch von Harry gehalten, gelang es ihr jetzt, sich loszureißen.

Sie stieß Ron beiseite und warf sich schützend über den Zaubertrankmeister. Sie wollte seine Fessel lösen, aber der Beamte der sie ihm angelegt hatte, hielt sie davon ab und im gleichen Moment hatte Harry sie von hinten wieder gepackt und weggezogen.

Einen Atemzug später fühlte Harry seinen eigenen Zauberstab in seiner Seite und eine schmerzhafte Druckwelle schlug ihm in den Leib. Vor Schreck hatte er Hermine losgelassen, die ihm den Stab aus dem Gürtel gezogen hatte und fühlte sich nun von ihr von hinten umgriffen. Sein Stab zeigte mit der Spitze von der Seite auf seinen Hals.

„Laßt Severus los – sofort!"

Als niemand auf ihre Drohung reagierte, sprach sie ohne zu zögern einen Spruch, der Harry wie ein kurzer, aber sehr heftiger Elektroschock durch den Körper fuhr. Erschrocken und vor Schmerz schrie er auf und bog seinen Leib durch, bis der Spruch aufhörte.

„Ich meine es ernst – lasst ihn los – sofort!", ihre Stimme hatte einen so bedrohlichen Ton angenommen, daß nun klar war, daß sie nicht bluffte.

NOT to be continued


	4. Die Grossmeisterin

_So kurz wie dieses Fragment auch sein mag - es ist eines meiner wichtigsten. Ich wollte eine Geschichte über Hermines Intelligenz schreiben und ich hätte erklärt, warum ausgerechnet Schach ihr "angeblich" nicht liegt... _

* * *

**DIE GROSSMEISTERIN**

* * *

Sie hatte begonnen, Schach zu spielen, als sie vier Jahre alt gewesen war. Gleichaltrige Kinder waren damit überfordert gewesen, farbige Klötze in die Löcher mit der passenden Umrandung zu stecken, während sie in die Tiefen der Welt aus Bauern, Springern, Türmen, Damen und Königen abgetaucht war. Sie hatte beobachtet und gelernt, wie sie es immer getan hatte. Wie man ein kleines Kind versehentlich bedenkenlos mit einem Glas Wein alleine läßt, so hatte man Hermine versehentlich und bedenkenlos gestattet, bei den Partien zwischen ihrem Vater und einem seiner Freunde zuzusehen. Sie hatte ebenfalls spielen wollen – aber die Erwachsenen wollten sie mit Kinderbrettspielen abspeisen, die für ihr Alter „geeigneter" waren... also begann sie, das Spiel alleine zu spielen, wie sie die meisten ihrer „Spiele" alleine spielte.

NOT to be continued


	5. Ein Schritt nach vorne zwei zurück

_Snape ist in Rowlings Büchern hager, haßt angeblich Süßes... warum eigentlich, obwohl er in Hogwarts doch im Überfluß lebt?_

_Für Leser, die Probleme mit ihrem eigenen Essverhalten eventuell nicht geeignet..._**

* * *

**

**EIN SCHRITT NACH VORNE... ZWEI ZURÜCK...

* * *

**

Er drehte den Apfel, den er mit seiner linken Hand fast komplett umschlossen hielt in der Hand Millimeter für Millimeter weiter. In den Artikel versunken der vor ihm auf dem Tisch lag, hielt er sich den Apfel die meiste Zeit so direkt vor die Lippen, daß er hin und wieder unbewußt den fruchtigen Geruch einsog.  
Manchmal, wenn er das tat, stieg ihm der Duft des Apfels offenbar doch bewußt in den Sinn und er schloß kurz die Augen, als genieße er es. Aber er biß nicht hinein sondern öffnete die Augen wieder, las weiter und berührte weiterhin in unregelmäßigen Abständen mit der kühlen Schale seine Lippen.

Dieses Spiel ging nun schon eine gute halbe Stunde so und Hermine Granger beobachtete den Zaubertrankmeister dabei, ohne daß dieser es bemerkt hätte.

Und es war nicht das erste Mal, daß Hermine ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er sich mit Lebensmitteln umgab, ohne sie jedoch zu essen.

Er würde gleich, wenn er den Artikel zuende gelesen hatte, den Apfel zur Seite legen und dann zu ihr herüberkommen, um zu sehen, wie weit sie mit ihrer Arbeit war.

Der Apfel würde genauso unverzehrt bleiben, wie die Weintrauben vom Vortag, die Orange vom Tag davor und all die anderen Dinge, die ihm die Hauselfen auf den Tisch zu stellen pflegten.

Lediglich Süßigkeiten oder Gebäck rührte er gar nicht erst an.

Ein einziges Mal hatte sie ihn völlig gedankenverloren eine Weintraube essen sehen, wonach ihn aber die Schale mit den restlichen Früchten so irritiert zu haben schien, daß er sie mit einem leisen, ärgerlichen Knurren von sich weggeschoben hatte.

Nachdem ihr das seltsame Verhalten von Snape einmal aufgefallen war, hatte sie genauer hingesehen.

Bis auf seltenste Ausnahmen in der großen Halle, sah sie ihn niemals essen.

Stattdessen trank er sehr viel. Wasser, Tee und Kaffee. Letztere ohne Milch oder Zucker...

Und dann war der Abend des Weihnachtsballs gekommen und er hatte am Buffet gestanden...  
Lange hatte er es nur betrachtet, aber dann hatte er sich einen Teller geholt...

Hermine hatte das Verhalten des Professors für sich selbst mit einem konkreten Grund versehen und sie war sicher - würde ihr Verdacht sich bestätigen, würde er genau so vorgehen, wie sie es getan hatte...

Mit soviel Logik wie in der tiefen Unlogik dessen was geschehen würde möglich war.

In ihren Gedanken gab sie vor, was er essen würde. ‚Salat – etwas Vitaminreiches vorneweg...'  
Fasziniert hatte sie betrachtet, wie er tatsächlich Salat auf seinen Teller legte und nur einige wenige Schritte vom Buffet wegging, um ihn dort im Stehen zu essen, wie viele andere es auch taten, die mit ihren Tellern plaudernd in kleinen Grüppchen standen.  
Nichts Auffälliges...  
Der Salat war gegessen...

'Jetzt die farbliche Markierung - vielleicht irgendetwas mit Karotten?', ging es Hermine durch den Kopf, als er zum Buffet zurückkehrte.

Mit angehaltenem Atem beobachtete sie, wie er sich Rote Beete auf den Teller legte, um diese dann, etwas zügiger als gerade eben den Salat, ebenfallls ohne jede Beilage zu essen.

'War es das schon?', fragte Hermine sich. ‚Kommen jetzt schon die richtigen Sachen? Oder erst noch etwas Vernünftiges?'

Aber als Snape den Teller von dem er gegessen hatte zur Seite stellte und sich einen neuen nahm mit dem er zum angerichteten Essen zurückkehrte, wußte sie, was nun auf dem Teller landen würde.

Alles was aus Creme, Sahne und Zucker bestand...  
Und da niemand ihm Aufmerksamkeit schenkte, und auch seine misstrauischen Blicke nichts Außergewöhliches darzustellen schienen, aß er viel... sehr viel...

... um kurz darauf eiligen Schrittes die Halle zu verlassen...

x-x-x

Das war nun etliche Wochen her und sie hatte etwas Vergleichbares kein zweites Mal bei ihm gesehen, aber seit sie es gesehen hatte, wußte sie jedes Verhalten das er im Bezug auf Nahrungsmittel an den Tag legte genau zu deuten.

Und jetzt, da sie es wußte, wurde so vieles klarer...  
Die manchmal geschwollenen Wangen, die durch die überanspruchten Drüsen darunter leicht rötlich schimmerten.  
Die fahle Haut.  
Die noch immer schmaler werdende Gestalt.

Seine langen Finger waren in den letzten Wochen regelrecht knochig geworden.  
Er hatte offenbar noch einmal an Gewicht verloren.  
Der Kult den er um den Duft von Obst betrieb, ohne es zu essen...

x-x-x

"Die Betroffenen sind in der Regel überdurchschnittlich intelligent und von einem unbezwingbaren Drang nach Perfektion besessen. Dazu gehört auch, den eigenen Körper über das normale Maß hinaus kontrollieren zu können – selbst wenn es ihn schädigt. Die Nahrung komplett verweigern zu wollen zeugt nicht immer, aber fast immer von Mißbrauch in der Kindheit. Manchmal von körperlichem, aber auch und vor allem von seelischem Mißbrauch... Es ist ein höchst verzweifelter Versuch, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Leider reagieren die Betroffenen gleichzeitig auf jedem Hilfeversuch höchst agressiv und haben generell ein sehr abweisendes Sozialverhalten, das zu dem eigentlichen Wunsch der Betroffenen völlig konträr steht"  
Hermine hatte die Worte des Arztes zu dem Ginny sie gezerrt hatte noch laut im Ohr...

Hatte ihr das geholfen?

Nein...

Sie hatte den Weg alleine finden müssen, weg von der Besessenheit, ohne Nahrung auskommen zu können, über die Verzweiflung, die zwangsläufig doch - und dann in viel zu großen Mengen - aufgenommene Nahrung wieder von sich zu geben - bis hin zu einem zarten Wiedererkennen des eigenen Körpers, das ihr durch die körperliche Nähe geschenkt wurde, die Ginny ihr damals gegeben hatte, als die junge Weasley als einzige begriffen hatte, was mit ihrer Freundin los gewesen war.

Wer würde es bei Professor Snape begreifen?

Und wer wäre bereit, für ihn zu tun, was Ginny für sie getan hatte?

Hermione aß inzwischen vernünftig. Aber nach wie vor höchst kontrolliert und restriktiv. Sie hatte ihre Nahrung in gut und böse unterteilt und konnte sich nicht überwinden, diese Grenzen zu überschreiten.  
Aber wenigstens hatte sie ihren Körper von einem gefährlichen Untergewicht wieder beinahe auf Normalgewicht hochgepäppelt.  
Es hatte vieler Tränen und noch mehr beruhigender Worte von Ginny bedurft, sie wieder dorthin zu bringen, wo sie jetzt war.

Sie hasste ihren - wie sie fand - dicken Körper. Wohlwissend, daß sie unter den Gleichaltrigen mit Abstand die leichteste war...

Wie fühlte er sich?

Was war sein Auslöser?

Wußte es außer ihr jemand? Oder machte er es mit sich alleine aus?

NOT to be continued


	6. Bis ich schlafen kann

_Spielt nach dem letzten Buch..._

* * *

**... BIS ICH SCHLAFEN KANN...**

* * *

Hermine war verwirrt, als die völlig fremde, junge Frau ihr den Brief entgegenstreckte. Zögerlich hatte die junge Gryffindor den unscheinbaren Umschlag entgegengenommen, den die Fremde nur zögerlich los ließ. Die etwas schmächtig geratene, dunkelhaarige Frau war sauber aber ärmlich gekleidet. Trotz ihrer abgetragenen Kleidung hatte sie es geschafft, ihrem Aussehen etwas Aufreizendes zu geben, wie Hermine es bei „gewissen Damen" des magischen, horizontalen Gewerbes gesehen hatte, wenn sie von der Winkelgasse aus einen Blick in die verruchteren Nebenstraßen geworfen hatte. Die Frau, die etwas kleiner war als Hermine und der die Situation sehr unangenehm zu sein schien, streckte trotz ihres offensichtlichen Unwohlseins das Kinn stolz nach vorne und trug die Nasenspitze auf eine Weise hoch, die nicht zu ihrem ansonsten unsicheren Auftreten paßte. Der vielleicht vierjährige, überaus finster dreinblickende Junge den sie auf dem Arm hatte, und der Hermine mißtrauisch musterte, während er sich an seiner Mutter festklammerte, war, wie die Mutter, sauber und gesund, aber aus Verhältnissen, die eindeutig keine großen Sprünge erlaubten. 

Die Fremde war gerade eben, während Hermines Pause in der Bibliothek aufgetaucht, nachdem sie sich offenbar durch ganz Hogwarts hindurchgefragt hatte. Sie hatte gefragt, ob sie Hermine Jane Granger sei und als Hermine das bejahte, hatte sie ihr den Brief entgegengestreckt.

„Ist das die Schrift von Severus Snape?", fragte sie knapp, bevor sie ihr Kind wieder fester packte und mit einem kleinen Ruck ein Stück höher, seitlich auf ihrer Hüfte plazierte.

Hermine sah auf den Umschlag. In gestochenen Buchstaben stand dort ein Name. ‚Myriam'

Hermine nickte.

„Ich glaube ja". Sie schluckte. Es war merkwürdig, seine Handschrift zu lesen. Sie hatten ihn vor einer Woche unter die Erde gebracht und Harry war außergewöhnlich darum bemüht gewesen, der Beerdigung etwas Würdevolles zu geben und deutlich zu machen, daß ein Mann gestorben war, dem Ehre gebührte.

Das änderte nichts daran, daß kein Dutzend Menschen es für nötig gehalten hatten, zu erscheinen...

„Sind Sie Myriam?", fragte Hermine mit etwas trockener Kehle.

Die junge Frau, die höchstens vier oder fünf Jahre älter sein konnte als Hermine, nickte.

Hermine streckte ihr dem Umschlag wieder hin.

„Dann ist der Brief für Sie."

Myriam schloß kurz die Augen, als müsse sie diese Information erst verarbeiten und kurz hatte Hermine das Gefühl, die Beine der Dunkelhaarigen würden nachgeben. Sie schwankte kurz.

„Er ist also tot?"

Hermine nickte.

„Ja, er starb an dem Tag, an dem Lord Voldemort besiegt wurde."

Myriam schluckte sichtbar, zögerte kurz, streckte ihr Kinn dann noch etwas weiter vor und forderte kurz: „Lesen Sie mir das vor." Sie deutete auf den Brief. „Ich kann nicht lesen. Ich denke, daß er mich deshalb zu Ihnen geschickt hat."

Hermines Augen wurden etwas größer, aber sie öffnete den Umschlag.

_Myriam, _

_wenn Miss Granger nun tatsächlich dabei ist, dir diese Zeilen vorzulesen, habe ich es, wie ich es dir angekündigt hatte, nicht geschafft und ich bitte dich dafür um Verzeihung. Deine Pläne können wir nicht mehr umsetzen. Aber du wußtest immer, daß diese Pläne Traumschlösser waren. Wir hätten sie ohnehin nicht bauen können. _

_Ein Gutes hat es – die endlosen Nächte sind für dich vorbei. Ich danke dir für die Zeit, die du mir geschenkt hast. Ich danke dir für die Stunden, die du auf mich eingeplaudert hast, für die verrückten Phantasien, in denen du stets geschwelgt hast, dafür, daß du mich mit deiner Stimme gewärmt und mir Geborgenheit gegeben hast. Ich hätte mich gerne länger in dir verloren. Ich danke dir für den Anteil, den du an meinem Leben hattest und für die unzähligen Male, die du mich gehalten hast, bis ich schlafen konnte. _

_Ich habe dir deine Liebe schlecht gedankt. Ich war nicht für dich da. Ich kam nur selten zu dir. Ich habe nie ein Hehl aus meinen Gefühlen gemacht und dich stets wissen lassen, in wessen Schatten du gestanden hast. Das war nicht nicht fair. Es war zu Beginn nicht fair und später erst recht nicht. Meine Vorwürfe zu Aaron waren himmelschreiende Ungerechtigkeit und auch ansonsten habe ich nie verstanden, was dich bei mir hält. _

_Wisse nur, daß ich stets dankbar dafür war, auch wenn ich es selten gezeigt habe... _

_Ich hätte dir auch etwas Magisches schicken können, das dir meine Nachricht in gesprochener Form zukommen läßt, aber ich befürchtete, daß die falschen Menschen um dich herum sein könnten, wenn meine Nachricht dich erreicht. Deshalb habe dich zu Miss Granger geschickt. Ich hätte dich allerdings ohnehin angewiesen, sie aufzusuchen. Aber so erspare ich mir einen zweiten Brief. _

_Myriam, Miss Granger ist eine Gryffindor durch und durch, und auch wenn sie jeden Grund hat, mich zu hassen, wird sie dir, einer jungen Mutter, die Hilfe benötigt, diese doch niemals verwehren. _

_Du kennst meine Wohnung in Spinners End. Sie ist ein Loch und daran hat sich nichts geändert. Aber sie gehört dir, vielleicht kannst du sie für ein paar Sickel verkaufen. Sehr viel interessanter sind allerdings einige der Bücher, die dort stehen und für die du eine gute Summe erhalten wirst. Und hier beginnt der Teil, an dem ich Miss Granger direkt ansprechen werde... _

_Miss Granger, _

_was immer Sie von mir gehalten haben, ist inzwischen irrelevant, denn dieser Brief erreicht seine Adressatin nur nach meinem Tod. Ich hatte meine Gründe für mein Tun und die Versuchung ist groß, alles zu erklären, aber das ist hier völlig gleichgültig, denn es geht – wieder einmal – nicht um mich. Was allerdings keineswegs gleichgültig ist, ist die Zukunft der jungen Frau, die nun vor Ihnen steht. Sie hat einen Sohn und es ist nicht einfach für sie, über die Runden zu kommen. Ich habe nicht viel, aber einige wenige Dinge, die ich besitze... die ich besessen habe... sind in meiner nun verlassenen Wohnung in Spinners End. Myriam wird sie Ihnen zeigen und auch öffnen können. Es befindet sich eine Großzahl an Büchern dort. Das meiste ist Altpapier, aber es befinden sich einige sehr seltene Folianten darunter, die ich unter dem schäbigen Rest verborgen gehalten habe. Myriam würde nur alte Bücher zwischen alten Büchern sehen und könnte keinen Unterschied erkennen. Sie allerdings werden sicher in der Lage sein, die Spreu vom Weizen zu trennen und Myriam zu sagen, welche Bücher sich gut verkaufen lassen. Ich bitte Sie, Miss Granger. Nicht für mich – aber für Myriam und Aaron. Und ich bitte Sie noch um mehr, denn Myriam wäre nicht in der Lage, die Bücher zu einem gerechten Preis zu verkaufen. Daher bitte ich Sie, es für sie zu tun. Ich vertraue auf Ihren Sinn für Gerechtigkeit, noch mehr aber auf Ihre Eigenart, denen zu helfen, die sich selbst nicht helfen können. Myriam wird vehement bestreiten, sie könne sich selbst nicht helfen und prinzipiell würde ich ihrem Einwand zustimmen. Nicht aber in diesem Fall. Sie verkehrt definitiv in den falschen Kreisen, als daß sie den größtmöglichen Gewinn aus den Büchern herausschlagen könnte. Bitte tun Sie es für sie. _

_Severus Snape _

Myriam hatte ein paarmal tief durchgeatmet, während Hermine mit immer kratziger werdender Stimme den Brief vorgelesen hatte.

Aaron fühlte scheinbar, daß es seiner Mutter nicht gut ging und sah sie sehr aufmerksam an.

Diese dunklen Augen...

„Ist Aaron sein Sohn?", fragte Hermine leise.

Myriam schien zu überlegen, aber dann nickte sie und antwortete zögerlich: „Nicht, daß Sie das etwas anginge, aber – ja – Aaron ist Severus' Sohn."

„Wie kommt es, daß..." Hermine brach mitten im Satz ab und sah kurz auf Myriams Hand, an der mehrere Ringe steckten. „Waren Sie beide..."

Myriam folgte ihrem Blick und lachte bitter.

„Ob wir verliebt, verlobt, verheiratet waren? Nein. Oder halten Sie ihn für einen typischen Kandidaten für die Ehe? Nein, Süße. Ich war die Hure, er der Freier. So einfach ist das. Wenn er mich brauchte, ist er gekommen." Sie lachte kurz sarkastisch auf „... in zweierlei Hinsicht."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, angesichts der Ruppigkeit dieser Aussage, der Tatsache, daß die Anwesenheit des Jungen sie nicht davon abhielt, so deutlich zu werden und der Unlogik die ihren Worten innewohnte. Eine Hure in der magischen Welt wurde nicht schwanger... es sei denn... sie wollte es. Und die Worte von Snape in dem Brief machten sehr deutlich klar, daß Myriam weit mehr war, als eine Frau, die ihm gegen Bezahlung sexuelle Dienstleistungen erbracht hatte...

Obendrein paßte die Abgebrühtheit die sie mit ihren Worten zur Schau stellte nicht zu ihrer Person...

Automatisch fragte Hermine sich nach der Geschichte dieser jungen Frau.

Die Worte des Zaubertrankmeisters, über die sie noch einmal die Augen streichen ließ, berührten sie zutiefst und sie mußte aufsteigende Tränen unterdrücken.

Myriam hatte, im Gegansatz zu Hermine, wohl gerade eben erst erfahren, daß der Vater ihres Kindes tot war – sie weinte nicht...

Weil sie sich so gut zusammenreißen konnte?

Weil sie nicht der Typ dafür war?

Oder weil der Zaubertrankmeister ihr doch nicht soviel bedeutet hatte, wie dieser geglaubt hatte?

Oder hatte dieser vielleicht sogar...

Hermine dachte wieder daran, daß keine Hexe die als Hure arbeitete schwanger werden mußte. Was, wenn Snape...

„Ist Aaron gegen Ihren Willen gezeugt worden?", platzte sie mit ihrer Frage heraus, bevor sie recht darüber nachgedacht hatte.

Myriam sah sie mit großen Augen an und zog das Kind etwas näher an sich heran.

„Gegen meinen Willen?", fragte sie, als habe sie die Frage nicht verstanden. Dann plötzlich begriff sie und ihre Augen wurden noch größer „Nein!" Ein vorsichtiges Lächeln, hervorgerufen scheinbar von Erinnerungen an Snape veränderte ihren Gesichtsausdruck völlig „Wenn überhaupt, dann gegen ‚seinen' Willen... Ich wollte haben, was ich kriegen konnte." Sie lächelte den Jungen an, der sie so unkindlich ernst anblickte und nach wie vor kein Wort sprach „Und ich habe mehr bekommen, als ich zu hoffen gewagt habe."

Plötzlich brach ihr Lächeln weg und sie verszog kurz das Gesicht, als drohte sie nun doch zu weinen. Aber schnell fing sie sich wieder.

„Helfen Sie mir?", war ihre kurze Frage. Kein ‚bitte' – es war fast eine Forderung.

Trotzdem nickte Hermine, die erkannte, daß Myriam keine Höflichkeitsfloskeln zur Verfügung standen, die sie hätte nutzen können, um freundlicher zu fragen.

„Lassen Sie uns gleich gehen", erklärte Hermine, holte eine Jacke und verließ mit Myriam Hogwarts.

o-o-o

Spinners End war grauenhaft. Ärmlich, zerschlissen, alt...

So hatte Snape gelebt? Sie hatte schon eine Weile gewußt, daß er aus armenVerhältnissen gestammt hatte – aber sie stellte nun fest, daß sie keine Ahnung gehabt hatte, was dieses „arme Verhältnisse" bedeutet hatte.

Schnell hatte Hermine die Bücher gefunden und zog das erste aus dem Schrank heraus. Aaron stand dabei neben ihr und beobachtete sie, als habe sie vor ihn persönlich zu bestehlen oder zu betrügen.

In eben diesem Moment brach Myriam zusammen...

Sie sackte mitten im Zimmer einfach auf die Knie und begann bitterlich zu weinen.

Aaron ging nicht zu ihr, sondern sah seine Mutter nur irritiert an, als könne er mit diesem Gefühlsausbruch nichts anfangen.

„Hör auf zu weinen Mama", sagte er bestimmt und diese versuchte tatsächlich, sich zusammenzureißen, aber es gelang ihr nicht ganz.

Hermine ging zu ihr und neben ihr in die Hocke.

„Kommen Sie erstmal her." Sie zog sie an sich und hielt sie fest.

Myriam wehrte sich erst halbherzig, nahm die Umarmung dann aber an und beruhigte sich ganz allmählich an Hermines Schulter.

Als ihr Schluchzen einem leisen Weinen wich, zog Hermine sie mit sich auf das zersessene Sofa.

„Jetzt erzählen Sie doch erst einmal, Myriam. Wie haben Sie ihn eigentlich kennengelernt?"

Myriam schniefte noch ein paarmal, bevor sie zum Sprechen ansetzte.

„Vor fünf Jahren war das. Da war ich gerade siebzehn geworden. Ich hab da schon ein paar Jahre gearbeitet, aber ab da konnte ich mir die Kunden etwas einfacher aussuchen."

Hermine wurde auf der Stelle schlecht bei dem Gedanken, daß diese Frau minderjährig gewesen war, als sie bereits als Prostituierte Freier empfangen hatte... aber sie sagte nichts – sie hörte nur zu.

„Er hat an dem Abend keine Nutte gesucht, aber er hat sich ansprechen lassen und ehe er sich versah, hatte ich ihn aufs Zimmer gequatscht, wie hunderte Andere vor ihm. Sie schmunzelte durch ihre Tränen hindurch. „Das war nichts Wildes. Eine ganz schnelle Angelegenheit und danach hat er sich in meinen Arm gelegt und ist so tief eingeschlafen, daß ich mir fast Sorgen gemacht hätte. Aber er hat wirklich nur geschlafen und mich die ganze Zeit nicht losgelassen. Erst am nächsten Morgen ist er aufgewacht und es war ihm total peinlich." Jetzt lachte sie sogar bei der Erinnerung an diese erste Begegnung. Ich habe mit ihm gemeckert, daß ich wegen ihm in der ganzen Nacht keine weiteren Freier haben konnte und habe ihm aufgezählt, wieviel Geld ich hätte verdienen können. Das war gemein, aber ich wußte ja auch noch nicht, wer er war. Aber er hat das, was er mir schuldete mit der Anzahl der Freier malgenommen, die ich angeblich verpaßt hatte und mir das Geld in die Hand gedrückt. Ich wußte ja nicht, daß er selbst nichts hat..." Sie sah ein wenig schuldbewußt drein, aber gleichzeitig schien es ihr unendlich gut zu tun, daß sie reden konnte, während ihr Sohn sehr besonnen den Raum inspizierte.

„Keine Woche später war er wieder da. Er hatte mich gesucht und in der Nähe der Kneipe gefunden, wo wir uns das erste Mal begegnet waren. Er hat mir Geld in die Hand gedrückt und ist wortlos wieder mit mir in ein Zimmer gegangen, das er ebenfalls bezahlt hat. Ich hab mich ausgezogen und wollte gerade mit ihm anfangen, als er mich angefahren hat, er wolle nicht bumsen, er wolle nur in Ruhe schlafen und ich solle mir gefälligst wieder etwas überziehen." Myriam wischte sich die letzten Tränen unter den Augen weg und stellte erfreut fest, daß sie Hermines ungeteilte und überaus interessiete Aufmerksamkeit hatte.

„Ich wußte wirklich nicht, ob ich beleidigt sein sollte, oder wie ich sonst darauf reagieren sollte. Weiß du..." sie bekam gar nicht mit, daß sie unbewußt zum vertrauteren ‚du' gewechselt war „... es gibt immer schon mal so Typen, Nuttenprinzen sag ich dazu immer, die glauben, sie müßten einen retten. Die kommen dann, gehen schick mit dir essen, kaufen dir was zum Anziehen und betonen gönnerhaft, daß sie keinen Sex wollten. Aber letztendlich wollen sie dann doch irgendwas von dir und sei es nur den Kick, daß sie so tolle Menschen sind. Das finde ich zum Kotzen. Die sollen einen wegstecken, mir das Geld geben und basta. Aber bei Severus war das etwas anderes. Er war in den ersten Monaten die wir uns kannten gar nicht lange genug wach, um sich dabei gut fühlen zu können." Sie kicherte leise. „Er kam, wir haben uns hingelegt und ich habe ihn gehalten und so lange auf ihn eingequasselt, bis er schlief – was meistens sehr schnell der Fall war... Ich wußte nicht, warum er das macht und hab mich irgndwann mal getraut zu fragen. Ich bin bis heute verwundert, daß ich eine Antwort bekommen habe..."

‚Weitersprechen' dachte Hermine nur, die Myriams gedankenverlorene, in Erinnerungen schwelgende Pause so interpretierte, daß sie nicht weitersprechen wollte. Aber die junge Frau griff den Faden wieder auf.

„Er hatte schon nächtelang wach gelegen. Konnte nicht schlafen. Er hatte zu diesem Zeitpunkt zwei Jobs gleichzeitig gemacht und zumindest der eine davon hat ihn fertig gemacht. Das muß ein echter Horrortrip gewesen sein. Er war völlig am Ende, als ich ihm begegnete und irgendwas hat bewirkt, daß er an meiner Seite schlafen konnte..."

NOT to be continued


	7. Dies für Das

**DIES FÜR DAS**

* * *

„Noch einen Schluck Wein?"

Snape beugte sich zu Hermine hinüber, die ihm nickend ihr beinahe leeres Glas hinhielt, und goß ihr von dem fast schwarzen Rotwein ein, den sie gemeinsam mit den anderen den ganzen Abend über getrunken hatten.

Sie waren von dem Ordenstreffen die letzten, die übriggeblieben waren, weil sie kurz vor Schluß noch über diverse Themen ins Reden gekommen waren. Alle anderen schliefen bereits und ein Blick durch das kleine Fenster zeigte dem Zauberer, daß es nicht mehr lange dauern würde, bis sich das erste, kaum wahrnehmbare Licht des neuen Tages sich in die Schwärze des überaus frühen Morgens mischen würde. Er dachte für einen kurzen Moment an die irritierende Angewohnheit der kleinen Singvögel, unmittelbar vor diesem ersten Lichthauch die ersten Lieder anzustimmen und verlor darüber die Aufmerksamkeit für das, was sein Gegenüber sagte. Als er ihren fragenden Blick bemerkte, entschuldigte er sich und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück, seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Hermine gerichtet.

„Ein Penny für Ihre Gedanken, Professor.", lächelte Hermine ihn müde an.

Snape schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.

„Nichts erwähnenswertes, Miss Granger."

„Und doch möchte ich es wissen", schmunzelte sie.

„Wir sollten ebenfalls schlafen gehen", lenkte er in eine andere Richtung, aber Hermine ging nicht darauf ein.

„Nein, das haben Sie nicht gedacht."

„Und woher wollen Sie das wissen?"

Hermine zögerte, dann lächelte sie, beinahe kokett.

„Weibliche Intuition."

Sein Mundwinkel verzog sich leicht und er trank einen weiteren Schluck Wein, um das sich andeutende Lächeln zu verbergen.

„Warum wollen Sie es unbedingt wissen, Miss Granger?", fragte er, als er das Weinglas wieder unbewusst, langsam in seinen Fingern drehte und wand, wie er es den ganzen Abend schon tat, so daß der Wein sanft und gemächlich im Glas hin und herging und sein ganzes, intensives Aroma freisetzte. Ebenfalls nicht zum ersten Mal hob er das Glas dann wieder, ohne zu trinken vor seinen Mund, nur um den Geruch der Köstlichkeit zu genießen.

Als müsse sie selbst über die Frage nachdenken, zögerte Hermine lange, bevor sie antwortete: „Die Antwort auf diese Frage würde ich wohl nur unter Veritaserum preisgeben, verehrter Professor."

Nun selbst neugierig, hob er die Augenbrauen und sah sie an, als versuche er, die Antwort mit einem Blick seiner dunklen Augen aus ihr herauszuholen.

„Jeder von uns hat wohl seine Wahrheiten, die er nicht preisgeben mag.", sagte er dann leise in einem philosophisch anmutenden Ton, als klar war, daß sie nicht weitersprechen würde.

„Das ist wohl so", stimmte Hermine ihm zu.

Dann schwiegen sie.

Das Feuer knisterte leise im Kamin und in der Etage über ihnen konnten sie hören, wie einer der anderen das Bad aufsuchte, um kurz danach wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer zu verschwinden.

Obwohl keiner von beiden sprach, machte auch keiner Andeutungen ebenfalls schlafen zu gehen. Einer unausgesprochenen Abmachung folgend, leisteten sie sich weiter Gesellschaft.

„Angenommen, ich hätte Veritaserum hier – würden Sie es trinken, Miss Granger?", fragte Snape nach einer ganzen Weile in die Stille hinein, die nur vom ersten leisen Zirpen der Vögel draußen und den leisen Geräuschen des herabbrennenden Kaminfeuers durchzogen war.

„Warum sollte ich das tun?"

Seine Frage war so seltsam, daß mehr dahinter stecken musste, als es oberflächlich den Anschein hatte.

Er spitzte die Lippen, als habe er ein Lockmittel parat.

„Weil ich mindestens genauso neugierig bin, wie Sie, Miss Granger und weil ich dann die Gewissheit hätte, daß Sie auf meine Fragen wahrheitsgemäß antworten würden."

„Das wäre aber sehr einseitig, Professor", stellte Hermine unnötigerweise fest.

Er nickte.

„Ja... das wäre es wohl..."

Für einen Moment glaubte Hermine, das Thema sei damit beendet, als er jedoch weitersprach.

„Und wenn ich eine Gegenleistung anböte?"

Nun waren es ihre Augenbrauen, die sich verwundert hoben.

„Eine Gegenleistung?"

Er nickte.

„Was für eine Gegenleistung?", fragte sie und sah dabei das winzige Blitzen von Triumph in Snapes Augen, der gerade die Bestätigung bekommen hatte, daß er sie neugierig gemacht hatte.

Er beugte sich vor und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Wir legen, auf der Basis von Ehrenleuten, Spielregeln fest, und dann trinken wir es beide..."

Hermine stand der Mund leicht offen, als sie ihn wie betäubt anstarrte und erst als er sich mit einem breiten Grinsen zurücklehnte, fing sie sich wieder und schloß die Lippen.

Er hatte sie an der Angel.

Er wusste es und sie wusste es ebenso.

„Welche Spielregeln wären das?", fragte sie, frei heraus und überlegte intensiv, ob sie ihm sagen sollte, wieviel Wein er bereits getrunken hatte, und daß er in nüchternem Zustand solch einen Vorschlag sicher nie gemacht hätte. Aber sie entschied sich, zu sehen, wie weit er gehen würde und suchte gleichzeitig in ihrem Kopf nach der Antwort auf die Frage, ob sie bei diesem Spiel mitspielen würde...

Er legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und wandte den Blick überlegend zur Decke. Dann zählte er auf: „Wir fragen abwechselnd, es werden keine Fragen zu meiner Zeit als Todesser gestellt und das Thema Sexualität wird ebenfalls ausgeklammert."

Hermine nickte zustimmend, trank einen Schluck Wein und ergänzte dann: „Und es werden keine Fragen zu dritten Personen gestellt."

Er nickte ebenfalls und ergänzte dann seinerseits noch eine weitere Regel: „Und nichts von dem, was ans Licht kommt, verlässt diesen Raum."

Dann schwiegen sie und jeder für sich wog die Für und Wider dieses Spiels ab.

„Wären Sie fair, Professor?", fragte Hermine.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Was verstehen Sie unter fair, Miss Granger? Mir geht, wenn ich noch auf dem aktuellen Stand bin, ein gewisser Ruf voraus, nicht der freundlichste aller Ordensmitglieder zu sein. Aber fair...? Ich halte mich für fair. Doch das ist sicher eine Definitionssache. Wären Sie denn fair, Miss Granger?"

Sie war anständig genug, zu zögern, bevor sie „Ich denke schon." sagte.

Die Spannung im Raum wuchs, während man durch das Fenster zum Garten langsam die ersten Umrisse der Bäume erkennen konnte.

„Gut – tun wir es!", stieß Hermine plötzlich heraus und bereute es auf der Stelle. Aber ihre Neugier gewann die Oberhand und sie beließ es nervös bei der Zustimmung.

„Gut, abgemacht!" Snapes Miene veränderte sich auf eine unbestimmbare Weise, die Hermine noch flatteriger werden ließ. Als habe er den ganzen Abend nichts anderes im Sinn gehabt als dieses Spiel, zückte er aus einer Tasche seiner Kleidung eine kleine Phiole.

Mit großen Augen starrte Hermine auf das Glasgefäß und fühlte sich überrannt.

„Haben Sie, ganz zufälligerweise, immer Veritaserum in der Tasche, Professor?", fragte sie mit einem leicht giftigen Unterton.

Er ließ ihre Frage unbeantwortet, lachte nur still und goß die Hälfte der Phiole in sein Weinglas, beugte sich dann zu Hermine hinüber und ließ den Rest in ihr Weinglas fließen.

„Zum Wohle, Miss Granger Auf eine interessante Stunde nur für uns beide."

Er hielt ihr sein Glas zum Anstoßen hin.

Auch Hermine hatte im Laufe dieses Abends viel Wein getrunken. Und die Möglichkeiten die sie gleich haben würde, ließen die Gefahren für ihre Privatsphäre in den Hintergrund treten.

Mit einem angenehmen Klingen stießen die Gläser aneinander, bevor die sich Gegenübersitzenden jeder den Inhalt seines Glases in einigen tiefen Schlucken austrank.

Und im gleichen Moment in dem ihr der Wein die Kehle hinunterrann, wusste Hermine, was Snape getan hatte.

Ihr war klar, daß Snape wusste, daß sie es sofort wissen würde.

Sie hatte kein Veritaserum getrunken. Und ebenso wenig hatte er es getan. Was in ihrem Weinglas gewesen war, hatte leicht nach Lavendel geschmeckt. Vermutlich nur eine völlig unmagische Essenz die er aus irgendeinem Grund in der Tasche gehabt hatte.

Aber mit dem Trinken des Weines, hatten sie sich gegenseitig auf einer sehr viel innigeren Ebene, als das Trinken des Serums es gewesen wäre, das Versprechen gegeben, die Fragen, die nun kommen würden, wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Aber Snape hatte ihnen beiden die Möglichkeit gelassen, sich bewusst und kontrolliert jederzeit aus dem Spiel herauszunehmen.

„Wer fängt an?", fragte er sie.

Noch immer von der aktuellen Erkenntnis beeindruckt, lehnte sie sich zurück um abzuwarten, was geschehen würde, während sie ihm mit einer Handbewegung den Vortritt ließ.

Er zögerte keinen Moment.

„Was ist Ihre liebste Jahreszeit?"

Sie hatte etwas völlig anderes erwartet und verschluckte sich beinahe. Aber dann antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß: „Der Winter."

„Warum?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, nein... jetzt bin ich dran. Wir fragen abwechselnd, erinnern Sie sich?"

Er lächelte und nickte. Wenn bis gerade noch nicht klar gewesen war, daß sie kein Veritaserum getrunken hatten, war es nun deutlich. Sie hätte seine Frage ohne zu zögern beantwortet, anstatt ihn an die Spielregeln zu erinnern.

„Gut, dann fragen Sie, Miss Granger."

„Ihre Frage war interessant. Deshalb möchte ich nun Ihre liebste Jahreszeit wissen."

„Der Herbst.", antwortete er und ergänzte sofort „Und warum mögen Sie den Winter am liebsten?"

„Niemand zerrt mich nach draußen. Alles ist so still. Sogar die Menschen werden still. Der Winter bringt mir die Ruhe, die das ganze Jahr über so vermisse. Und warum mögen Sie den Herbst?"

„Weil mir dann niemand nach draußen folgt. Also eigentlich aus dem gleichen Grund wie Sie. Dann habe ich meine Ruhe, wenn ich meinen Gedanken nachhängen möchte und niemand verlangt von mir, daß ich mal etwas ‚luftiger' bekleidet nach draußen gehe. Nirgendwo hat man so sehr seine Ruhe, wie in einem Wald während eines Herbststurmes."

„Aber das ist auch gefährlich, Professor."

Er verdrehte die Augen ein wenig.

„Wann werden Sie aufhören, in Muggelmaßstäben zu denken, Miss Granger?"

Hermine schlug sich innerlich vor den Kopf. Natürlich... Aber dann grinste sie.

„War das Ihre nächste Frage?"

Er verzog das Gesicht und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein..."

„Was ist dann Ihre nächste Frage, Professor?"

Er überlegte.

„Was ist ihr Lieblingsbuch?"

„Ich habe keins."

Er sah sie sehr zweifelnd an.

„Miss Granger hat kein Lieblingsbuch? Wie wahrscheinlich ist das?"

„Ich liebe so viele Bücher so sehr, daß ich es noch nie geschafft habe, ein einzelnes aus all diesen Kostbarkeiten herauszuheben und als mein Lieblingsbuch zu betiteln. Ich kann sagen, daß ich Fachbücher mehr mag als Belletristik, aber in beiden Kategorien gibt es großartige Bücher."

Sie konnte an seinem Nicken sehen, daß das, was sie sagte, auch für ihn Sinn ergab.

Nun suchte sie nach einer neuen Frage und wollte von den Belanglosigkeiten weg. Also fragte sie ihn nach einer kurzen Pause: „Wenn Sie irgendetwas für sich selbst auf der Stelle ändern könnten, was wäre das?"

Sein Gesicht zeigte, daß er sehr ernst über diese Frage nachdachte, bevor er ganz ruhig und mit dunkler Stimme antwortete: „Ich würde ändern, daß ich permanent friere."

Eine Gänsehaut durchlief Hermine angesichts dieser ganz und gar unerwarteten Antwort.

„Sie frieren immer? Auch jetzt? Sind sie deshalb immer so geschlossen gekleidet?", sie blickte mehrmals zwischen ihm und dem Kamin hin und her, an den er seinen Sessel – wie an jedem Abend – sehr dicht herangezogen hatte. „Sitzen Sie deshalb immer so dicht vor dem Kamin? Aber in ihrem Labor ist es immer so kalt! Warum machen Sie es dort nicht wärmer?"

Er hielt den Zeigefinger schüttelnd hoch um zu zeigen, daß er wieder dran war und stoppte damit die Flut ihrer Fragen. Hermine seufzte, verstummte aber vereinbarungsgemäß.

„Wenn Sie für einen Tag etwas tun könnten, das normalerweise nicht möglich ist, was würden Sie tun?"

Hermine bekam einen sehnsüchtigen Blick und antwortete beinahe sofort: „Essen! Ich würde alles essen, was in mich hineinpasst. Alles was in gesättigten Fettsäuren zubereitet wird und aus den komplexesten Kohlehydraten besteht, die nur denkbar sind. Ich würde es mit purem Zucker garnieren und den Rekord im höchsten, jemals gemessenen Blutzuckerspiegel aufstellen!"

Snape sah sie nun ähnlich erstaunt an, wie sie eben ihn, bevor er mit einem amüsierten Unterton bemerkte: „Das Wohl der Welt scheint uns beiden nicht besonders am Herzen zu liegen." Er verzichtete darauf, nach den Gründen für ihren seltsamen Wunsch zu fragen.

Stattdessen war nun Hermine wieder an der Reihe.

„Was war der schlimmste Moment Ihres Lebens."

Als hätte er Veritaserum getrunken, kam seine Antwort nun ebenso prompt wie ihre eben.

„Der Tod von Albus Dumbledore."

Er wurde etwas blass, als er das sagte und goß sich und Hermine neuen Wein in die leeren Gläser. Er trank einen tiefen Schluck, bevor er wieder sprach.

„Sind Sie getauft?"

„Was?" Hermine war von dieser Frage völlig verwirrt.

„Ob Sie getauft sind. Ihre Eltern sind Muggel, da ist das doch nicht so unwahrscheinlich, oder?"

„Nein... nein, natürlich nicht. Und – ja – ich bin getauft. Allerdings katholisch."

„Was meinen Sie mit ‚allerdings'"

Die Regeln für einen Moment außer acht lassend, antwortete Hermine auch auf diese Frage.

„Wir stammen eigentlich aus einer rein protestantischen Gegend. Daher war es etwas unüblich, katholisch getauft zu werden und ich hatte in den ersten Schuljahren viele Probleme damit. Warum haben Sie mir diese Frage gestellt, Professor?"

„Ist das Ihre nächste Frage?"

„Ja."

NOT to be continued


	8. Vergessen

VERGESSEN

Dieser Spiegel war wirklich ein permanentes Problem. Er war so groß, daß es immer noch mindestens ein Fleckchen gab, auf dem Schlieren zurückblieben, ganz gleich wie gründlich Hermine Granger darüberwischte und rubbelte. Obwohl ihr inzwischen der Schweiß auf der Stirn stand, summte sie bei der Arbeit fröhlich ein Lied vor sich hin, von dem sie weder wußte, wie es hieß, noch wer es gesungen hatte. Aber das machte nichts. Es war soviel hinter den verschlossenen Türen ihrer Erinnerung verloren gegangen, daß dieses eine kleine Detail mehr nichts ausmachte. 

Sie hielt in ihrer Arbeit inne, richtete sich auf, trat einen Schritt zurück und begutachtete den Spiegel – fertig! Nicht ohne Stolz packte sie die Lappen und Reinigungsmittel wieder zusammen und verließ das nun selbst nach ihrem Standard reinliche Labor.

Der angrenzende Raum war das Büro und ohne eine Pause einzulegen, begann sie nun auch hier sauber zu machen. Sie sah kurz auf das Stundenglas im Regal. Er würde jeden Moment hier sein und war sicher nicht begeistert, daß sie ausgerechnet jetzt auf ihrer Tour durch seine Räume im Büro angelangt war. Sie störte ihn in seiner Konzentration, wenn er arbeitete. Hermine zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe und darin würde sie sich von ihm sicher nicht aufhalten lassen. Und sie wußte längst, daß der Professor nicht halb so knurrig war, wie er immer tat. Sie mochte ihn. Er war für sie da, so lange sie sich zurückerinnern konnte. Er war es, der ihr Kleinigkeiten aus ihrer Vergangenheit erzählt hatte. Zum Beispiel, daß sie auch früher zaubern konnte, wie die meisten hier in Hogwarts. Sie sei sogar sehr gut darin gewesen... Hermine war das nicht wichtig. Sie hatte eine Aufgabe, die sie mit Fleiß und Präzision ausfüllte und sie wußte, daß die Erfüllung dieser Aufgabe bewirkte, daß er sich in seiner Umgebung, in seinem Labor, seinem Büro und seinen privaten Räumen wohl fühlte. Außerdem verriet er ihr ab und zu, daß er keine Ahnung mehr habe, wie er früher ohne ihre stets fehlerfrei akkurate Abeit bei der Sortierung, Etikettierung, Nachbestellung und Katalogisierung seiner Zaubertrankzutaten klar gekommen sei. Sie hatte sich ganz langsam und ohne daß er es bemerkt hatte, für ihn unentbehrlich gemacht.

Sie hatte einen Unfall gehabt – soviel wußte sie. Und es gab Nächte in denen sie davon träumte, wobei sie nicht wußte, wieviel davon Realität war und wieviel sie sich im Laufe der letzten Jahre selbst hinzugedichtet hatte. Sie wußte, daß sie keine Familie mehr hatte, wobei sie sich auch an diese nicht erinnern konnte und sie wußte, daß sie eigentlich in einem Krankenhaus sein sollte, das St. Mungos hieß, daß Professor Snape sie aber dort weg und zu sich geholt hatte und daß dies für einiges Aufsehen gesorgt hatte, speziell als Professor Snape darauf bestanden hatte, daß sie Räume direkt neben seinen bezog.

Freunde schien sie keine gehabt zu haben, denn außer den Lehrerkollegen von Professor Snape, speziell Professor Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall, die sie beide sehr mochte, hatte niemand Kontakt zu ihr gesucht. In der Zeit kurz nach ihrem Unfall waren da zwei Männer ihres Alters gewesen, Harry Potter und Ron Weasley, wie sie heute wußte, mit denen sie wohl früher recht eng befreundet war, die aber, wie die meisten, nicht mit den neuen Gegebenheiten klar gekommen waren und sich schnell nur noch sporadisch, dann irgendwann gar nicht mehr gezeigt hatten.

Hier in Hogwarts gab es viele, mit denen sie gut zurecht kam und für die sie lediglich etwas sonderbar war.

Ihm schien egal zu sein, was andere von ihr dachten. Er war der einzige, der sie nicht mit Vornahmen ansprach und er war der einzige der sie forderte, der sie für verantwortlich genug hielt in dem was sie tat, daß er auch mit bissigem Tadel nicht sparte, wenn sie Fehler machte. Aber das kam nur selten vor.

Hermine war glücklich und zufrieden und hatte sich längst mit der Tatsache arrangiert, daß ihre Karriere, wie sie es lächelnd selbst nannte, sich darauf belaufen würde, einen unbeliebten, knurrigen Professor mit schlechten Umgangsformen mit ganzem Herzen zu umsorgen.

Severus Snape verließ den Unterrichtsraum und machte sich mit großen, ruhigen Schritten auf in sein Büro. Seine Gedanken waren bereits den gesamten Tag bei Miss Granger. Heute waren es vier Jahre, seit sie im Kampf gegen Schwarzmagier von einem ihrer eigenen Leute, einem Aurorer, versehentlich von einem Fluch getroffen wurde, der sie eigentlich hätte umbringen müssen. Aber da bei Miss Granger nie etwas so verlief wie erwartet, überlebte sie, zahlte allerdings einen hohen Preis dafür – der ihr bis heute nicht bewußt war...

Er hatte damals, als man es ihr sagte mit Hysterie gerechnet, mit Depressionen, mit lautem Schreien und vielen Tränen – aber sie hatte keinerlei Erinnerung an ihre Vergangenheit und so wußte sie auch nicht, was es zu betrauern gegeben hätte.

Also trauerte er für sie...

Trauerte um den brillianten Verstand, um ihre Familie, um das Wissen das verloren gegangen war. Er war stets versucht, selbst ihre Dickköpfigkeit und ihre Streitsucht zu betrauern, bis sie ihn regelmäßig daran erinnerte, daß diese beiden Aspekte von Miss Granger durchaus erhalten geblieben waren. Er trauerte sogar um ihre Freunschaft zu Potter und Weasley, die ihr Heil in der Flucht und im Verstecken gesucht und gefunden hatten, als klar, war, daß ihre Ich-weiß-alles nicht wieder so werden würde wie sie sie kannten.

Jeder der Ahnung hatte – und vor allem die, die keine Ahnung hatten – hatte ihm gesagt, daß sie nie wieder anders sein würde, als dieses fleißige, frendliche, wissbegierige, aber absolut magie-unbegabte Wesen, das ein wenig geistig minderbemittelt zu sein schien und keinerlei Erinnerung an eine magische Erziehung oder Unterrichtung hatte.

Aber aus einem Grund den er nicht benennen konnte, hatte sich in ihm alles gegen diese Diagnose aufgelehnt und an ihrer statt war es es gewesen, der hysterisch und mit Schreien reagiert hatte, als es hieß, sie solle den Rest ihres Lebens in der behüteten Umgebung von St. Mungos verbringen...

Die Anderen, allen voran Albus, Minerva, Potter und Weasley, waren fassungslos gewesen angesichts seiner Ausbrüche und es hatte ihn selbst am wütendsten gemacht, daß er nicht erklären konnte. Weder gab es eine freundschaftliche oder anders geartete Beziehung zwischen ihm und Miss Granger, noch war er an ihrem Unfall in irgendeiner Form beteiligt gewesen. Man hatte ihn lediglich als Kenner der Dunklen Künste hinzugezogen, für den Fall, daß sein Wissen irgendetwas zu ihrer Heilung beitragen konnte und so war er dabeigewesen, als man unter den Rest ihres Lebens einen Schlußstrich ziehen wollte, mit dem vernichtenden Urteilsspruch: Einweisung auf Lebenszeit in die behütete Umgebung der geschlossenen Abteilung von St. Mungos. Beschäftigungstherapie, Gymnastik, Gartenarbeit bei Sonnenschein zur Erheiterung des Gemüts und regelmäßige, betreute Ausflüge an den Strand inklusive...

Seit dreieinhalb Jahren nun, lebte sie bei ihm, man konnte fast sagen „mit ihm", denn sie begegneten sich täglich, nahmen zum Teil die Mahlzeiten gemeinsam ein und niemand wußte mehr über Severus Snape und seine privatesten Angelegenheiten, als Miss Hermine Granger.

Man hatte ihm gesagt, er müsse damit rechnen, daß ihr Geist sich im Laufe der Zeit weiter verdunkle und daß er sie irgendwann nach St. Mungos zurückbringen müsse, aber er hatte alles darangesetzt, das zu verhindern. Mit Erfolg. Jedes Quartal kam ein Medizauberer von St. Mungos, um ihren Zustand zu überprüfen und jeder der Berichte die danach geschrieben wurden, stellte die erstaunlichen Fortschritte fest, die die junge Hexe machte. Langsame – aber nichtsdestoweniger erstaunliche Fortschritte.

Er hatte sie sortieren, ordnen und räumen lassen, was immer nur möglich war und hatte gehofft, daß sich in der starren Ordnung des Labors geistige Säulen für sie finden würden, an denen sie ihren angeschlagenen Geist festmachen und neu aufbauen konnte.

Er war der erste der es bemerkte und lange Zeit der einzige, der es als das erkannte, was es war – Miss Grangers Erinnerung an all das, was sie im Unterricht und aus Büchern gelernt hatte, kam wieder – ihr brillianter Verstand hatte ich lediglich unter einer dicken Schicht aus Vorsicht und Rückzug für den Heilungsprozess versteckt. Monat für Monat tauchten mehr Erinnerungen auf – die sich allerdings ausschließlich auf ihr theoretisches Wissen beschränkten.

Kleine Versuche, Zaubertränke zu brauen, oder mit Magie umzugehen waren desaströs gewesen und er hatte sie schnell abgebrochen.

Dafür hatte Miss Granger aber im Alleingang eine Aufgabe gefunden, die ihn erst erschreckt hatte, dann amüsiert und die er heute, auch wenn er das nicht offen zugegeben hätte, genoß: ihn.

Sie umsorgte ihn, sie hielt seine Räume in Ordnung auf eine Weise, die selbst die Hauselfen nicht hinbekamen, sie war fast immer da, wenn er in seine Räume zurückkam, hatte Tee bereitgestellt (oder Kaffee – irgendetwas in ihr verriet ihr offenbar stets, wonach ihm gerade der Sinn stand), Badewasser eingelassen, den Kamin angezündet oder Bücher bereitgelegt.

Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte sie Dinge geöffnet oder benutzt, die sie nichts angingen und er hatte gelernt, ihr so zu vertrauen, wie sie ihm vertraute.

Er hatte Merlin mehr als einmal dafür gedankt, daß zu den Dingen die nicht ihn ihre Erinnerung zurückkehrten,offenbar auch ihre voherige Beziehung zueinander gehörte.

Wie ein guter Geist hatte sie sich im Laufe der Jahre um sein aufgekratztes, agressives Gemüt gelegt und ihn weicher gemacht, nachsichtiger und ab und zu sogar ein wenig freundlich.

Und er wußte, daß er sie mit seinen wütenden Ausbrüchen nicht beeindrucken konnte. Einmal hatte sie ihn sogar ausgelacht und einfach stehengelassen. Eine gänzlich neue Erfahrung für ihn – aber keine schlechte.

Er liebte die Tage, an denen er in seine Räume kam, wenn sie sich mittags, wenn sie eine Pause machte, auf das kurze Stück des großen Ecksofas gelegt hatte, um ein wenig die Augen zuzumachen – die Beine angezogen wie eine schlafende Katze, stets eines der Kissen aus dem großen Kissenstapel der immer in der Ecke des Sofas lag, fest in ihre Arme gezogen.

Und mehr als einmal hatte er sich in aller Ruhe die Schuhe ausgezogen, sich auf das lange Ende des Ecksofas gelegt, den Kopf dicht an ihrem auf den Kissenhaufen und selbst für eine kurze Zeit geschlafen – in einem Frieden, der ihm bis dahin versagt geblieben war.

Er wußte nicht, wie er seine Beziehung zu Miss Granger bezeichnen sollte, welchen Namen er den zweifellos vorhandenen Gefühlen für die junge Frau geben sollte – aber ihm war durchaus bewußt, daß er ihre Gesellschaft nicht mehr missen wollte.

NOT to be continued


	9. Wo Licht ist

**WO LICHT IST...**

Dumbledore hatte sie gebeten, daß sie erst zu ihm kommen solle, bevor sie zu Professor Snape gehen würde. Das Schreiben, in dem sie gebeten worden war, dem Zaubertrankmeister assistierend im Unterricht wie auch im Labor zur Hand zu gehen, war vom Schulleiter persönlich gekommen. Trotz ihrer Verwunderung, trotz ihrer Inneren Abwehr gegen den Gedanken, ausgerechnet Snape für einen gewissen Zeitraum zu assistieren, war sie nach Hogwarts gefahren, um wenigstens in Erfahrung zu bringen, was es mit der Sache auf sich hatte. 

Dumbledore hatte etwas schleierhaft geschrieben, Professor Snape habe gewisse gesundheitliche Probleme, wolle aber eine konkrete Versuchsreihe unbedingt zu Ende führen. Außerdem könne er derzeit aus eben diesen Gründen nicht unterrichten und man suche daher nach einem Ersatz. Es könne vermutlich davon ausgegangen werden, daß es sich lediglich um einen Zeitraum von wenigen Wochen evtl. Monaten handele.

Die vielen "könnte" und "vielleicht" hatten Hermine irritiert. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts war zwar dafür bekannt, daß er stets nur das an Informationen weitergab, was er für nötig hielt - aber gleichzeitig so konkret ztu werden und doch so vage zu bleiben, war eigentlich nicht seine Art.

Es waren fünf Jahre ins Land gegangen, seit sie das letzte Mal am Bahnsteig des Hogwarts-Express gestanden hatte und sie wartete darauf, daß die alten Gefühle in ihr hochstiegen, aber nicht einmal als sie die Schule selbst betrat stellte sich etwas von ihrer emotionalen Achterbahnfahrt ein die sie hier stets empfunden hatte.

Sie hatte in ihrer Arbeit inzwischen längst einen Ruhepol gefunden, den ihr ihre Schulzeit nie hatte bieten können. Speziell in den letzten zwei Jahren hatte sie mit sich selbst und der Welt Frieden geschlossen.

Und so hatte sie sich letztendlich auch dafür entschieden, Dumbledores Bitte zu folgen und ihrem ehemaligen Zaubertranklehrer für einen gewissen Zeitraum zur Hand zu gehen.

Dumbledore war nicht da - und er würde auch erst am folgenden Tag wieder eintreffen teilte ihr eine Lehrerin mit, die sie nicht kannte. Hermine hatte den Tag ihres Eintreffens nicht mitgeteilt und konnte es daher niemandem übel nehmen, wenn man sie nicht erwartete.

Sie überlegte kurz, was sie tun sollte, und entschied dann, daß es trotz Dumbledores Bitte wohl kein Fehler sein konnte, Snape aufzusuchen. Sie konnte sicherlich davon ausgehen, daß er informiert war, daß sie kommen würde und seine Art war sie schließlich von früher gewohnt - sie war also auf alles vorbereitet.

Auf dem Weg in die Kerker zu den Laboratorien in denen sie ihn vermutete, kamen viele Erinnerungen auf und wie die Zeit es zu tun pflegte, waren hauptsächlich die guten übrig geblieben und die schlechten derweil in die Tiefen ihres Unterbewußtseins verdrängt worden.

So lächelte sie, als sie endlich Snapes Labor erreichte und anklopfte. Erst ein zweites Klopfen brachte von innen ein knurriges "Ja?" hervor. Hermines Lächeln wurde breiter, angesichts des so bekannten Tons in seiner Stimme. Sie war wirklich wieder in Hogwarts - aber Merlin sei Dank - sie war keine Schülerin mehr.

Das Labor war ungewöhnlich hell. Sehr viel heller, als sie es in Erinnerung hatte.

Snape stand am anderen Ende des Raumes und er stand - wie sollte es anders sein - vor einem Kessel, aus dem es intensiv brodelte.

Er stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr und wandte sich nicht einmal um, als sie den Raum betrat.

"Guten Abend, Professor Snape." begrüßte sie ihn.

Er zeigte keine Regung, erwiderte lediglich "Guten Abend, Miss Granger." Er griff zu einem langen Rührlöffel und begann damit das zu bearbeiten, was ihn dem Kessel war. Um ihn herum standen diverse Tischchen auf denen in, selbst für ihn, überraschend akkurater Weise Töpfe und Tigel aufgereiht waren.

Ohne sich ihr zuzuwenden, griff er zur Seite nach einer kleinen Flasche und gab dem Zaubertrank vor sich etwas von dem Inhalt der Flasche hinzu, bevor er sie wieder verschloß und exakt an ihren Platz zurückstellte.

"Sie wissen, warum ich hier bin, Professor?", fragte Hermine, um irgendwie ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

"Ja.", kam die einsilbige Antwort.

"Dann sollten wir vielleicht besprechen, in welcher Weise ich Ihnen zur Hand gehen kann und in welchen Bereichen Sie meine Hilfe überhaupt brauchen können."

Er rührte wortlos noch ein paarmal den Trank um, hielt dann aber inne, hob uns senkte, offenbar unter einem tiefen Atemzug, die Schultern legte den Löffel zur Seite und wandte sich dann seinem Schreibtisch zu.

"Ja, das sollten wir dann vielleicht."

Er besaß nicht einmal jetzt die Höflichkeit, sie wenigstens anzusehen. Als sei er allein durch ihre Anwesenheit genervt und in seiner Ruhe gestört, ging er zu seinem Schreibtisch rüber und setzte sich.

Hermine tat es ihm auf der anderen Seite seines Schreibtisches gleich, ohne von ihm dazu aufgefordert worden zu sein. Aber er schien keine Einwände zu haben.

Erst als sie mit einem kurzen "Dann erklären Sie mir jetzt bitte, worum es geht, Professor. Der Schulleiter ist derzeit nicht in Hogwarts, sonst hätte ich ihn zuerst gefragt. Aber da es um Sie geht, können Sie mir sicher auch erklären, was ich tun soll." eine erneute Einleitung gab, hob er den Blick und sah sie kurz an.

Sein Blick war fahrig und irgendwie unkonzentriert. Nicht das stechende Beobachten aus der Schulzeit. Vielleicht erschien es ihr aber auch nur so, weil er möglicherweise mit den Gedanken woanders war.

"Jemand muß für einen gewissen Zeitraum, den ich nicht benennen kann, meinen Unterricht übernehmen und ich brauche hier im Labor die Assistenz eines Zauberers oder einer Hexe, die wenigstens halbwegs versteht, was ich zu tun beabsichtige."

"Und was beabsichtigen Sie zu tun?", fragte Hermine interessiert.

"Ich arbeite an einem neuen Heiltrank, der sich aus diversen alten Rezepten zusammensetzt. Ich benötige Sie für konkrete Recherchen in der Bibliothek und ebenso am Kessel."

Irgendwas war seltsam...

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, sie säße vor einem Bild in dem es einen Fehler gab. Sie fühlte es, aber sie konnte den Fehler nicht finden.

"Lesen Sie bitte, wenn möglich noch heute abend, dieses Buch, auf dem meine momentane Arbeit basiert und kommen Sie morgen hierher zurück. Wir können dann den Ablauf des Unterrichts besprechen und die Arbeit im Labor für die nächsten Tage."

Jetzt wußte sie es... Hermine hatte den Fehler gefunden...

In dem Moment in dem er ihr das Buch greifen wollte, um es ihr rüberzuschieben, hatte sie es gesehen und begriffen. Er hatte seine Hand flach auf den Tisch gelegt, dorthin, wo er das Buch vermutet hatte und griff dann einen Sekundenbruchteil später ein wenig mehr nach rechts, wo es tatsächlich lag und schob es zur ihr rüber.

Er sah es nicht...

Er sah auch sie nicht...

Er konnte nicht sehen...

Hermine schluckte...

Das erkärte, warum er sie erst angesehen hatte, nachdem sie gesprochen hatte - denn erst dann wußte er, wo sie stand. Das erklärte die akribische Ordnung der Zaubertrankzutaten. So konnte er sicher sein, daß er wußte, was er wo fand.

Und sein Labor kannte er gut genug, um auch ohne Sicht sicher zu seinem Schreibtisch zu finden...

Er konnte nicht sehen...

NOT to be continued


	10. Assassinen

_ACHTUNG WICHTIG!!! Die Frau namens "Satia" in diesem Storyanfang ist NICHT mit mir gleichgesetzt! Satia ist zwar meine "Erfindung", ihr Hintergrund, bzw. ihre Familie entstammt aber dem AD&D-Universum (Advanced Dungeons & Dragons) __in dem sie die Tochter eines orientalischen Assassinen namens Artemis Entreri ist, der in der hervorragenden Buchreihe von R.R. Salvatore als Gegenspieler auftaucht... Sie ist zwar der GRUND warum ich mir den Online-Namen gegeben habe (so wie etliche Leser Severus, Sevie, Lucius, Narcissa oder sonstwen als Namen haben oder in ihre Namen eingebaut haben, ohne sich für diese Person zu halten), aber ich halte mich ganz klar nicht für sie!!! _

* * *

**ASSASSINEN ****

* * *

**

**ZURÜCK... **

"Laß sie los, Satia." Snape machte einen Schritt auf die wild aussehende Frau mit den rabenschwarzen, taillenlangen, dicken Locken zu.

So angstvoll die Zauberer und Hexen sie auch ansahen, so fasziniert waren sie doch gleichzeitig von ihr.

Sie war vielleicht 30 Jahre alt und wie eine orientalische Tänzerin gekleidet, eine Pluderhose aus dicker, nachtroter Seide, ein passendes Oberteil, das unmittelbar unter ihrem festen Busen bereits zuende war, dazwischen eine Taille, die den Atem raubte, der ganze Stoff mit goldglitzernden feinen Fäden durchwirkt, schimmernde, dunkle Haut, barfuß. Im krassen Gegensatz zu der zarten Kleidung trug sie auf dem Rücken eine mit reichen Stickereien verzierte Schwertscheide, in der ein gefährlich aussehender Krummsäbel steckte. In einer Hand hielt sie einen sehr langen, juwelenbesetzten Dolch - - - und sie fror.

Sie sah aus, wie eine gewaltbereite Tänzerin aus einem orientalischen Zigeunerstamm, die irgendwie in die falsche Geschichte geraten war... und sie hielt eine panische Erstklässlerin mit unverminderter Vehemenz an sich fest.

Die junge Schülerin presste sich wimmernd und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ganz von selbst mit ihrem Rücken gegen die fremde Frau, in dem Versuch den Druck der scharfen Klinge an ihrem Hals ein wenig auszuweichen. Aber sie hatte keine Chance.

Um die drei herum standen inzwischen gut zwei Dutzend Schülerinnen und Schüler und einige wenige Lehrer, die allesamt mit ausgestreckten Zauberstäben auf die Fremde zeigten. Aber da unklar, war, wer schneller sein würde - sie mit ihrer Klinge, oder die Zauberer mit ihren Sprüchen, wagte niemand, sie mit einem Spruch anzugreifen - zumal sie in den bereits vergangenen Minuten ein außerordentlich gutes Gehör bewiesen hatte, was auch geflüsterte Sprüche ausscheiden ließ.

Sie war völlig unvermittelt und unerwartet durch den Haupteingang ins Schloß gestürmt gekommen, hatte sich sofort die erstbeste Schülerin gepackt, sie bedroht und gefordert, daß man Severus Snape zu ihr bringen solle.

Der Blick in ihren Augen war ebenso schwarz und ebenso kalt wie man ihn von Hogwarts gefürchtetem Zaubertrankmeister kannte.

"PATRIFI..."

"HALT!!!!"

Ein plötzlich etwas zu mutiger Lehrer wollte die Situation beenden, aber Snapes Stimme schrie dazwischen - sehend, daß die Frau nicht zögern würde, die Schülerin zu töten.

Und in der Tat - die Schülerin wimmerte lauter und begann bewegungslos zu weinen. An ihrem Hals zeigte sich ein langer, roter Strich, aus dem jetzt an einer Seite ein feiner Rinnsaal Blut floß.

Der Blick der Frau war regungslos.

"Sag ihnen, sie sollen weggehen, Sev." zischte sie in einem seltsamen Dialekt, der den Eindruck des orientalischen unterstützte. Ihre Stimme war trotz des gepressten Tons ein warmer, verführerischer Singsang.

"Den Teufel werde ich tun. Du wirst die Kleine jetzt loslassen, oder wir werden das Opfer akzeptieren, das wir bringen müssen, um dich zu fassen zu bekommen, meine Liebe." Snapes Haltung zeugte von höchster Anspannung.

"Severus, was will Sie wieder hier? Wer hat ihr gestattet, Hogwarts zu betreten?", hallte plötzlich Dumbledores Stimme durch den Gang, den der Schulleiter mit großen Schritten herunterkam.

Keiner der Schüler konnte sich daran erinnern, den sanften, alten Zauberer je mit so entrüsteter, beinahe angewiderter Stimme sprechen gehört zu haben. Die Abneigung gegen die Fremde stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben, aber selbst er ging nicht näher als einige Meter an sie heran.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Albus, aber ich werde es herausfinden."

Er wandte seinen konzentrierten Blick keine Sekunde von ihr ab.

"Warum bist du hier, Satia?"

Eine Schülerin unter den Zuschauern begann zu weinen.

"Ich muß mit dir reden, Sev.", hauchte sie.

"Dazu hättest du keine Schülerin bedrohen müssen.", auch seine Stimme wurde leiser.

"Ich bin hier nicht willkommen.", in ihrem Blick war ein irrer Funke zu sehen, der aber auch Panik sein konnte.

"Und du meinst, das änderst du so?"

Er ging bei jedem Satz einen Schritt näher auf sie zu.

Er sah sehr merkwürdig dabei aus - sein Gesicht veränderte sich auf eine Weise, die jedem der Zeugen einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen lies.

Irgendetwas war zwischen diesen beiden, das keiner der Umstehenden verstand. Keiner konnte es erklären, aber es war so offensichtlich, als seien Snape und sie mit einem Spot angestrahlt.

Die Luft schien um sie herum zu vibrieren.

Einige wenige erkannten, daß es zum Teil daran lag, daß er sich so bewegte, als befinde er sich bereits in einem zeitlupenartigen Kampf mit ihr. Seine Bewegungen waren unnatürlich weich und katzenartig. Etwas das sich in ihren Augen wiederspiegelte.

Sie machten den Eindruck, als spielten sie ein Spiel miteinander - ein tödliches zwar, aber nichtsdestoweniger ein Spiel...

Und dann machte er einen einzigen, großen Satz auf sie zu, packte das Messer, riß gleichzeitig die Erstklässlerin so kräftig zur Seite, daß sie hart in die Reihen der Zuschauer gestoßen wurde, wo sie laut aufschluchzend aufgefangen wurde.

Satia hatte einen erstaunten, aber gleichzeitig auch ganz offensichtlich höchst erfreuten Laut von sich gegeben, der beinahe im selben Moment von Severus erstickt wurde, als er seinen Mund hart auf ihren presste und sie mit einem krachenden Geräusch mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Wand schlug - eine Hand mit wütender Kraft über ihrer Schulter auf den Griff des Säbels gepreßt, den sie zeitgleich hatte ziehen wollen, die andere Hand ihr Handgelenk umfassend, in der sie das Messer hielt. Er schlug ihr Handgelenk machtvoll gegen die Steinwand, damit sie das Messer loslassen würde.

Die Umstehenden gerieten in Tumult und selbst Dumbledore konnte einen entsetzten Laut nicht unterdrücken. Aber er griff nicht ein.

Während sie sich beinahe schmerzhaft auf eine Weise küßten, die definitiv nicht von Schülern betrachtet werden sollte, rangen sie gleichzeitig um das Messer in Satias Hand.

Die lange Klinge verschwand in dem Handgemenge plötzlich vor den Augen der Zuschauer hinter den weiten Roben des Zaubertrankmeisters und Sekundenbruchteile später zuckte Snape geräuschlos zusammen, blieb aber wo er war und beendete nicht einmal den Kuß!

Die umstehenden Schüler waren von der Szene wie hypnotisiert. In ihren Augen stand blankes Entsetzen, aber sie konnten den Blick nicht abwenden.

Dumbledore war offenbar hin und hergerissen zwischen den verschiedenen Möglichkeiten, aber noch bevor er handelte, hatte Snape ihr Handgelenk wieder zwischen ihnen hervorgerissen. Das Messer blitzte noch immer, jetzt bluttriefend, in ihrer von Snapes Blut rotglänzenden Hand. Aber als er ihr Handgelenk erneut kraftvoll gegen die Wand schlug, ließ sie es endgültig fallen. Snape trat es mit einem klirrenden Geräusch weit den Gang hinunter, zog den Säbel, dessen Griff er jetzt endgültig zu fassen bekommen hatte, aus ihrer Schwertscheide heraus, löste sich gleichzeitig von der Fremden, sah sie stumm an.

"Mich so abzulenken war nicht fair, Sev." lächelte sie ihn an."Du hast dich und deine Methoden nicht verändert."

Der Klang ihrer tiefen Stimme machte die männlichen Zuschauer nervös.

Severus holte aus und schlug ihr mit der freien, flachen Hand mit aller Kraft ins Gesicht.

Ihr Kopf flog hart zur Seite und als sie wieder gerade stand, sah man deutlich Snapes Finger, die sich auf ihrer Wange abzeichneten, ihre Lippe hatte einen kleinen Riß bekommen und blutete.

Aber sie lächelte weiter und leckte sich die Blutstropfen mit der Zungenspitze ab, auf eine Weise, die respektlos, anmaßend und verwirrend erotisch zugleich war. Auf eine kranke Weise wirkte es so, als habe sie mit dem Handgemenge bekommen, was sie wollte.

"So, meine Liebe", keuchte Snape atemlos aber auch eiskalt, die Spitze ihres Krummsäbels mit einer Haltung an ihre Brust gedrückt, als ginge er jeden Tag mit dieser Waffe um. An seiner Seite hatte sich auf dem Boden bereits eine Blutlache gebildet, was er zu ignorieren schien.

"Jetzt können wir reden..."

**10 Jahre in der Zeit zurück... **

**DREAMTEAM...**

Wenn die spirrige Bibliothekarin ihm noch einen dieser Beutel-Tees servieren würde, würde er laut schreien. Severus seufzte in sich hinein, als er sie schon wieder mit einem Becher ankommen sah.

Er hasste diesen aromatisierten Scheiß, der so dermaßen mit chemischen Geschmacksstoffen versehen war, daß er nach dem Trinken stets das Gefühl hatte, seine Geschmacksnerven seien für die nächsten Tage völlig außer Gefecht gesetzt.

Ach du liebe Güte, nach was, bei Merlin, roch das denn nun bloß schon wieder?

Lächeln, Severus - lächel sie an...

"Miss Turtaub, was bringen Sie mir denn da wieder Leckeres?", Snapes Stimme hatte genau den schmeichelnden Ton angenommen, dessentwegen die ältliche Bibliothekarin ihm nun schon zum dritten Mal einen Becher "leckeren" Tee brachte.

"Ach, Mister Entreri, ich würde Ihnen viel lieber etwas aus meiner ganz ausgezeichneten Sammlung zu Hause servieren, hier habe ich doch nur meine Büro-Tees."

Ungefragt warf sie ihm erneut zwei komplette Würfel raffinierten, schneeweißen Zuckers in den ohnehin schon süßlich riechenden Kunst-Tee hinein.

Snapes Magen zog sich zusammen und in seinem Mund sammelte sich Speichel, als müsse er sich gleich übergeben.

"Das hier sind gar nicht ihre Lieblingstees?", sein liebenswürdig erstauntes Lächeln und der Blick aus seinen schwarzen Augen, ließ die Bibliothekarin beinahe stolpern, obwohl sie stand.

"Aber nein, mein Favorit ist ein schwarzer Tee mit Rhabarber- und Sahne-Aroma."

Es reichte!!! Wann tauchte Satia endlich auf! Er ertrug diese getränketechnische Vergewaltigung nicht länger!

Sein Lächeln blieb unverändert und als er Miss Turtaub mit einem gehauchten "Danke für Ihre Mühen", kurz eine Hand auf ihre legte, verschluckte sich die aufgeregte Frau sogar.

Im Hintergrund sah er eine dunkle, schmale Gestalt vorbeihuschen, die ungesehen durch die hohen Regale der öffentlichen Bibliothek hindurchgelangte, als sei sie nur ein Schatten.

Na endlich!

Die Gestalt wandte sich ohne zu zögern der Türe zu, die zum Büro des Leiters der Bibliothek führte und einen Atemzug später war sie darin verschwunden.

Snape legte seine Hand kräftiger auf die der Frau und umfaßte gleichzeitig für sie unsichtbar unter seiner Kleidung den schmalen Holzstab.

"Sie werden jetzt noch eine halbe Stunde hier Tee trinken."

Sie nickte mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht.

"Nach dieser halben Stunde kennen Sie mich nicht und haben mich auch noch nie gesehen."

Sie nickte wieder.

"Und ihr Chef, Mister Rosalin ist heute nicht zur Arbeit erschienen. Sie können sich daran erinnern, daß er gestern gesagt hat, daß er sich heute und morgen frei nehmen möchte."

Sie nickte ein drittes Mal und senkte dann den Blick in angespannter Konzentration auf den Becher vor sich.

Der Zauberer wünschte sich, er hätte das schon viel eher getan - dann hätte er diesen Müll nicht trinken müssen - aber es wäre aufgefallen, wenn die Bibliothekarin so lange nicht zu sehen gewesen wäre. Eine halbe Stunde hingegen würde nicht auffallen.

Snape stand auf und folgte der Gestalt in das angeschlossene Büro - nicht ohne sich zu vergewissern, daß keiner der wenigen Besucher die die Bibliothek zu dieser frühen Tageszeit hatte, ihn sah.

Es war wie immer ein seltsames Gefühl, nicht die Robe um sich schwingen zu fühlen. Es gab einem den Eindruck, nicht komplett angezogen zu sein.

Die Türe schloss sich hinter ihm.

Vor ihm bot sich ein grauenhaftes Bild. Eine junge Frau, sehr schlank, hauptsächlich in Leder gekleidet, das ihre erstaunliche Figur betonte, stand an dem großen Schreibtisch in der Mitte des Raumes und durchsuchte ihn.

Auf dem großen Chefsessel hinter dem Tisch saß ein Mann, dessen Kopf zur Seite hing als sei er eingeschlafen und dem aus einer riesigen, sehr glatten Schnittwunde am Hals Blut noch immer in pulsierenden Schüben herausfloss.

"Himmel, wo warst du so lange? Die hat mich mit ihren Tee-Kreationen fast umgebracht! Wir haben eine halbe Stunde.", war Snapes einziger Kommentar zur Szene.

"So lange brauchen wir nicht." der weiche Singsang ihrer Stimme verriet, daß sie aus dem Orient kam. Sie sah kurz hoch zu ihm.

"Sorry, Schatz, die Eule mit der genauen Beschreibung kam erst vor wenigen Minuten und ich mußte vom Dach gegenüber dann ja erst noch hier herkommen."

Er nickte verstehend.

"Schon etwas gefunden?" er sah zu, wie sie die nächste Schublade durchwühlte.

"Nein bisher... - halt! Ja, ich hab's."

Die junge Frau hob einen dick gefüllten Umschlag aus der Schublade, auf dem sich ein viergeteiltes Siegel befand.

Sie wedelte ihm mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln damit zu und kam um den Tisch herum.

"Und was krieg ich jetzt dafür, großer, schwarzer Mann?"

Snape lachte.

"Du bist unmöglich, Satia."

Er sah den Toten genauer an und seufzte laut.

"Und warum mußt du immer so eine Sauerei machen?"

Satia kam zu ihm, zog den Rand seines Hosenbundes ein Stück von ihm weg, steckte den Umschlag hinein, so daß oben noch gut die Hälfte herausschaute und schlang dann ihre Arme um ihn.

"Was kann ich dafür, daß eure unverzeihlichen Flüche vom Ministerium sofort entdeckt werden. Da muß man halt zu den altmodischen Methoden greifen. Wozu wäre ich sonst hier?"

Sie wickelte sich eine seiner schwarzen Stränen um den Finger und zog daran seinen Kopf näher zu ihrem.

"Außerdem kann mein Sexymagicman das doch problemlos wieder wegmachen, oder?", hauchte sie ihm mit einem Schmunzeln zu, bevor sie ihren Mund leidenschaftlich auf seinen presste.

Er zog sie an sich und erwiderte den Kuß für einen Moment mit der gleichen Intensität, wollte sie dann aber wieder von sich schieben.

Sie protestierte, machte einen Satz an ihm hoch und Snape fühlte, wie sie ihre Beine um ihn schlang.

Sie verfielen in ein kleines, albernes Handgemenge, in dessen Verlauf es Snape kaum gelang, sie von sich zu lösen, was zu einem nicht unerheblichen Maße daran lag, daß er ihren Küssen und Berührungen immer wieder doch kurz erlag.

"Bist du Katze eigentlich immer rollig?", grinste er sie an, als er endlich einen Meter von ihr weg stand.

Sie zuckte nur, mit einem gespielt unschuldigen Blick, mit den Schultern und ließ ihn seine Arbeit tun.

Mit Hilfe von Magie verfrachtete er den Toten in seinem Büroschrank und sorgte dafür, daß nichts von dem Blut zu sehen blieb. Dann legte er einen Zauber über ihn, der garantierte, daß er frühestens in zwei Wochen gefunden wurde. Danach würde es sehr schwer sein, zu rekapiturlieren, wann genau er gestorben war.

"Hast du Geld gefunden?", fragte er Satia

"Ich habe nicht danach gesucht", antwortete sie.

"Schau mal nach, damit sähe es dann noch mehr nach einem Überfall aus."

Gemeinsam wurden sie schnell fündig. Ein kleiner Safe hinter einem Bild, dessen Kombination keine große Herausforderung für Snapes Zauberstab war.

Nachdem sie diesen geleert, und dem Büro einen letzten Kontrollblick gewidmet hatten, dauerte es keine drei Minuten mehr, bis sie die Bibliothek, vorbei an der, noch immer mit höchster Konzentration ausschließlich auf ihren Tee achtenden Bibliothekarin, verlassen hatten.

Auf der Hauptstraße vor dem Gebäude dröhnte, nach der Stille der Bibliothek, der Lärm der Großstadt auf sie ein. Unzählige Menschen, Autos, Fahrräder - ein ganz normaler Wochentag ging seinen Lauf.

Snape sah die Straße entlang.

"Hast du Hunger?", fragte er, während er eine Hand reibend auf seinen Magen legte. "Ich habe noch nicht gefrühstückt und ich muß den Geschmack von diesem widerlichen Tee loswerden.", er schüttelte sich noch einmal bei dem Gedanken.

"Müssen wir dem Orden nicht sofort Bericht erstatten und den Umschlag überbringen?"

Er überlegte kurz.

"Das wird wohl bis nach dem Frühstück Zeit haben, oder?" er hielt ihr seinen angewinkelten Ellenbogen hin.

"Klar", sie sah zufrieden aus und hakte sich bei ihm unter.

"Laß uns frühstücken gehen."

**FRAGEN... **

Die Türe von Snapes Labor hatte sich mit einem Krachen hinter ihnen geschlossen. Der Zaubertrankmeister war immer noch überrascht, daß der Schulleiter Satia einfach so mit ihm hatte mitgehen lassen. Es wäre verständlich gewesen, wenn er sie sofort eingesperrt hätte.

Satia setzte sich auf den großen Schreibtisch und sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Na komm, frag schon."

Snape ließ sich nicht lange bitten.

"Gut - warum bist du hier und wie bist du überhaupt hergekommen?"

"Ich habe ihn gefunden." ihr Gesicht war plötzlich um ein vielfaches ernster als das bisher der Fall gewesen war.

Snape erstarrte.

"Was?"

"Ich habe ihn vor etwa vier Wochen gefunden. Er lebt erstaunlicherweise ebenfalls in Großbritannien, aber wohl noch nicht lange."

"Und es ist wirklich Artemis?"

Sie nickte.

"Ohne Zweifel - ich habe ihn gesehen..."

"Wie hast du das nach all der Zeit geschafft? Ich meine..." er schüttelte fassungslos mit dem Kopf "... es hat Zeiten gegeben, in denen ich gedacht habe, er sei eines deiner Hirngespinste."

Er ging zu ihr und faßte sie an den Schultern.

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher - oder ist dein Geist nun endgültig durchgeknallt?" - er blickte ihr intensiv in die Augen, als könne er dort die Antwort auf seine Frage finden.

Sie schlug seine Hände weg und stand auf.

"Er hat sich kaum verändert. Die Kleidung ist natürlich anders, aber ohne die Wüstensonne scheint er zumindest optisch, nicht weiter zu altern." sie gab ein seltsames Lachen von sich.

"Schon als ich ihm das erste Mal begegnet bin, sah er jünger aus, als er war..."

"Hat er dich auch gesehen?", fragte Snape sie.

"Ich denke nicht. Das letzte Mal als er mich gesehen hat, nachdem wir uns für längere Zeit aus den Augen verloren hatten, hat es danach nur wenige Stunden gedauert, bis er mich auch wieder in seiner Gewalt hatte."

NOT to be continued


End file.
